Dream
by stormcloud-23
Summary: A toast for the bride and groom! Be a guest at John’s and Shayera’s wedding and have a great time with the heroes!
1. Default Chapter

This fic is dedicated to my favorite persons that gave me the confidence in my writing ability: Oneredneckgoddess

HawkAngel XD

Mony19

Have you ever felt like nothing is worth living for? Day and night the same thought troubles you. You can't sleep you eat but the food has no taste you try to work but it just isn't you! You are not the only one then Shayera is going threw this! Who will help? … someone, anyone or no one?

DREAM!

I've been back to the Watchtower for a couple of months now but I'm nearly tolerated! I see the look on each and everyone when they are near me… disgust! That's what it is!

I got used to it by now and I deserve this hostile treatment, I was the one that betrayed their trust and I'm going to gain it back!

With that thought said I finished my lunch and went to the gym… no it's probably full now, I'll go there later.

It slowly paces I went to my room. I didn't want to sleep, I was afraid that I might have that nightmare again. Each and every night it's the same story. I can't exactly remember what that dream is about… but I'm all shaking so it can't possibly be right .

I stare at the stars for a while and remember how I used to stare at them with John by my side! But now looking at them only caused my pain I can never go home or be with the one I love. Why am I still living? Ah, yes I want to clear my name so I can go as a hero not like a criminal.

So tired, I just want to close my eyes and sleep… that's right sleep

I put my head in my pillow and I felt lifted in the air.

I was flying with no worries for what happens next. I was a free like any bird of the sky!

But my dream took a nasty turn and I was no longer in the sky but in a room, a dark room… I started panicking there was no door! I need to get out! I have to get out!

I noticed six pair of eyes and then a blinding light:

J'onn, Flash, Superman, John Batman and Diana were standing around me with angry look on their faces:

All your fault! TRAITOR! They all yelled as one

AN: What do you think? I'd write more but I have a test at math and that book is begging me to read it so I can get a good mark!


	2. The hallaway of broken dreams

HawkAngel XD You really think so? Thanks and yep you are the first to read it! Honestly it was my pleasure to send you that card you kind of pushed to finish the other fic and write another one… as good as the last or even better , let's wait and see how it turns out! My e-mail on hotmail is pretty uninspiring I know! I guess I'll see you there … friend!

And I got a great mark at math… yes!

Oneredneckgoddess Enjoy!

You too Mony19!

I woke up shacking. I am not a traitor! I'm NOT!

I got up and started pacing around my room, I couldn't even think straight let alone act like that!

I need a glass of water!

My intention was to go to kitchen but I realized that I wasn't in the hallway, unless they redecorated it with pictures from my life. I was still dreaming then? Probably, but my curiosity got the better of me.

I looked at the first one… the first time I flew! I remembered it so well, how could I not, I knocked out somebody for laughing at my flying style but he was right I did suck! I was a regular work of art back then always doing what I wanted I got in a lot of trouble because of that! That is why they sent me to the army to get some discipline.

I can't say I didn't but, the second picture reminded me of the bets we used to make, the fights I was practically the head of any misfortune that happened there. I have no idea how I turned up a lieutenant? A miracle!

Or not the third one reminded me that was the girlfriend and then the fiancé of the captain. We looked like a perfect couple back then. But remember this things are not what they seem to be. We never got along, to different. He even planed when to go to the bathroom. Can you believe it? And me, on the other hand, did what I thought was best at the moment. How do you think I got al those scars? From disobeying the orders, it a habit , a bad one too.

The forth one was suppose to be a perfect day when I got engaged, it was more of a business between two families and I was caught in the middle.

That was why I took the mission in the first place. I needed time to find out who is Shayera Hol? I'm still working one that on?

I looked at next one. It was made just before I left for earth. My family and so called friends where there. That was one of the nest days of my life… leaving!

When first arrived here I couldn't help thinking that I am in primitive world that should be honored to be sacrifice for the good of my people. But I was never more wrong! With each day that past the inhabitants of the planet showed me caring, genuine caring, I never seen or felt something like this. Their emotions were and are important for them and slowly the became important for me. I started caring for them for anything that was breathing… and I learned how important and beautiful it's to be loved and love someone.

For the first time in a year I felt at peace! My emotions were running wild and a tear found it's way to my cheek!

Meanwhile

Everybody in the watchtower was having breakfast, that is all but one. No one noticed, not one soul.

J'onn announced threw the microphone a meeting with the 7. Something of great importance.

One by one the 6 or better said 5 heroes went to the meeting room

J'onn: several villains broke out of jail last night. We have to select the teams that will capture them. The villains are :

Where is Shayera?


	3. A good friend

HawkAngel XD I will don't you worry, be happy and enjoy this chapter!

oneredneckgoddess thank you, I meant it! I don't worry read and , if you like it, review when you have time. I you are right, you probably hear it often, I just saw starcrossed on cartoon , I'm sorry for the mistake. I'm glad it made your day!

Thank you Mony19 and I hope you like this one as well!

Thanks nightbug08 and I'll keep an eye on my spelling ( it's my second language, but that doesn't excuses it, I know)

Partea superioară a machetei

A friend in need is a friend indeed!

Flash: Shayera is in her room, sleeping.

Diana: Well wake her up, we have work to do.

Flash: that's the problem… I tried everything!

J'onn: Bring her to the medical bay. Batman can you fill in for me.

Batman nodded his head and with a flick of his cape he was out of our sight.

Diana: I'm going to help him!

We looked at her odd, but she was off before we could ask her what's going on?

Superman: Should w tell John?

Flash: We better, he will found out sooner or later.

J'onn: I agree!

Superman: But you don't have to tell him.

Flash: I'll tell him!

Superman & J'onn: NO!

John: Tell me what?

Flash: Go ahead big guy, tell him!

Superman: Ahh about the meeting we decided to give you some free time , it came to our attention that you worked double for about a year and you need a bit of break.

Flash: Hey … ouch… why did you do that for?

J'onn: We have work to do!

Flash: But?

J'onn: Flash!

Flash glared, not as bad as Batman , but he is on the right path.

John: What's up with him?

Superman: He wants a break to.

John: that's good he can have mine. I don't need it!

Superman: John?

John: I'm going to take an assignment.

Superman: I'll come with you, it will be like the old times!

John with sarcasm: That's great!

inside Superman's head ( a really don't know how to say it)

_J'onn: That's good Superman, don't let him out of your sight!_

_Superman: That is easy for you to say. Just get Shayera!_

John: This is an interesting one! It's a bout..

Superman: we'll take it!

John: What's the rush?

Superman: who is rushing?

John: You hang out with Flash way to much!

Superman: Are we going or out?

Flash: What's wrong with her?

J'onn: I'm trying to get in her mind, to find the answers we need.

Flash: J'onn I found this next to her bed? Maybe she took to much?

J'onn: Sleeping pills? I didn't know she had problems…

Flash: She's been having problems for a while. I bumped in to her one night, she was pretty freaked out, not that she admitted according to her she was hungry. I suggested the pills, I guess she took my word for it!

J'onn: Did you read the prescription? It says here don't take more then 2, did you tell her that?

Flash: Ah...no! What do we do?

J'onn: Her heart bets aren't normal, the blood pressure is too high, at this rate her heart might stop!

Flash: That doesn't sounds to good! What can I do to help?

J'onn: you can try and keep people out of the medical bay so I can concentrate and get in her dream!

Flash: Considerate it done! Good luck!

I was walking on the hallway surrounded by so many memories good and bad, all the memories that I tried to forget. I looked at another one the first time John saw my face and that smile and the kiss it gave me wings!

And know we barely speak to each other.

I heard steps. A part of me wanted to turn around and see who it is, but the other part wanted to run away I'm good at that.

This time I choose to turn around…


	4. Future perfect!

oneredneckgoddess I know patience is not your virtue, not mine either , but you'll find out sooner or later. I'll just say that it will end like a fairy tale

After a good round of applause a big bow is required! Thank you so much! And if I make any mistakes late me know, after all practice makes perfect

HawkAngel XD you are pretty close, my first language is Romanian, but both our languages are from Latin origins, if I'm not mistaking. I hope you find your inspiration ad when you do let me now! I just on my comfy chair and I start writing and kind of comes to me, but sometimes I have to write a thing 2 or 3 times till I get right. I hope this chapter is just as great!

Mony19 Really? Who would of thought that writing a fic gives you this great feeling of look I'm actually pretty good at something… you should try it! Well you know Flash always wants to help and never quite does and as for John he will find out, the hard way. Thanks for reading!

Kendra's Child enjoy this chapter, and I'm trying to watch my spelling and grammar, I hope I do a good job too!

Future perfect!

And so I turned and I saw the one that stole my heart and never gave it back… He looked at me, and our eyes meet! I saw sadness desire and anger in his. Did I cause all that? Probably.

Shayera:Oh John I wish I could fix it, I really do!

Ghost : You can! You will!

S:What? How?

Ghost :Give me your hand and I'll show you the future, your future with him!

S:I don't understand?

G: Shayera you came here because you search for answers, it's easier for me to show you the right path and the rest is all up to you. You are probably wondering why I look like John?

S: A little…

G: I look like you're heart's desire, a desire that it's not listen too. Why?

S: It didn't do me any good so far!

G: No good? I beg to differ your heart saved millions of lives.

S: Maybe it did but it lost mine. Who are you?

G: I'm the ghost of things to come, I usually pay visits at Christmas but for you I'll make an exception. Give me your hand and I'll show you your future with John by your side our without… choose then!

I touched his hand and I felt … cold

G: Just like your heart in the future without John! Take a look

And so I did.

I was on top of a mountain surrounded by snow an there was a storm coming .

S: Who would live in such a place?

G: Someone who is already dead! Fallow me.

He lead me in a cave, and there I was wings and all. I couldn't believe it I look like one of those Yeti's that Flash talks about.

On the floor were bits from an article Batman and Wonder women holding hands, a mature Flash, a very sad J'onn and, to my surprise a happy John. The title was _Gone but not forgotten: Hawkgirl will live forever in our hearts. _I read the first line _ The league commemorates the disappearance of a great hero. Hawkgirl was last seen two years ago when Green Lantern and Vixen announce their wedding. _ They're what?

S: Why?

G: Bad timing perhaps. You came up here to get away from the pain, looked at the walls I think the message is pretty clear

_Shayera and John for ever!_

You love him, you never stop!

I wanted to hit that annoying person but my mace was gone. He lifted it in the air and it with a wave of his hand it was gone.

G: It's not me you want to hurt… It's you

S: I didn't want for it to end like this… I didn't. Not even in my nightmares.

G: I know! Let's see how things are going if you are with John.

S: How can I compete with Vixen? Look at her, even with a tummy she looks great. Who will pick me over HER? No one!

G: There always is an exception! Would you like to see it?

He took my hand and this time it felt just right.

Superman and John

It was hard for me to keep John busy. The mission he picked was easy and we finished it too soon. And now he was looking for Shayera. I tried everything to keep him away…. But that man is so stubborn, more then Lois and batman put together!

J: she is not in her room!

S: Maybe she is on a mission?

J: She isn't! She said she had the day off.

S: Maybe she's on Earth?

J: She wouldn't go down there.

S: Then what is your suggestion?

At the moment two superheroes passed by and were complaining about not having access to the medical bay. John put two and two together and got his answer.

S: J'onn is probably checking the medicine.

J: save it Superman! Flash get out of my way, NOW!

F: wait buddy, J'onn needs quite so he can help her.

J: Is she okay?

F: Well she will be when J'onn finishes, till the quite!

J: Right!

He opened the door, somehow he managed to pass by Superman and Flash just to get by her side. J'onn simply nodded his head and both Flash and Superman closed the door.

J: Can I help?

J'onn: I hope so.


	5. A ray of light

I want to thank all my readers at the kind reviews they have made!

HawkAngel XD I'm sorry to say but I haven't heard of Inuyasha, but I searched it up the net, it's good for something, and I liked the idea very much! If it isn't to much trouble I'd love a short summary and as for the vampire story I hope the inspiration comes so you can make a brilliant story I know you can!

Oneredneckgoddess A man in love does outstanding things, John did but what about Shayera? Stay tuned ( I always wanted to say that, don't know why)

HawkGirl 92 Thank you! I know if I was in her shoes I would have done something similar. And don't worry with a bit of practice you would have no problem with spelling, I'm still at the practice part.

Mony 19 He better help ! Shayera is definitely back on the Justice league, Wake the dead that is when she saves the day and ,sadly, puts Grundy to sleep but she makes a short appearance in The return as well. I know it was disappointing , her departure but you know what they say the show must go one and it did rather well, I might ad. Give it a chance!

I have a little announcement to make beside not being able to update as much as I would like I was thinking of writing a story dedicated to J'onn and what goes on his head he is always so calm and ready for anything but what about inside, he is still aching for Mars and his family, that is something hard to forget…

The ray of light!

We arrived at the next destination… my home? It looked just perfect a house surrounded by a mountain and a lake and trees… my dream place.

G: It doesn't look to bad does it?

S: Not bad at all!

I heard someone talk, it kind off sounded like me

Future Shayera: That's it Rex you got it! Come on honey you can do it! Juts a little bit further!

That was me! And, compare with what I so last time, I looked good! But how was that?

G: Meet your son Rex Stewart! He is just like his parents, stubborn kind…

S: Watch it! Rex as in John's best friend?

G: That's all you need to know, why don't you walk for a while, see the place…

S: But I have so many questions. Where are you?  
G: Call me when you want to go! A voice said

I took his advice and walked with every step I made I felt the old fiery spirit return. This who I am! This is how I want to be the confident, brave, sense of humor, caring, always having the last word Shayera Hol!

I looked at my son his was a born flyer, even if his wings where shorter then normal. I was probably teaching him how to be like the wind. I remember my first fling lesson… my dad was so proud of me.

But where was John?

Future John: Sorry I'm late Shy, I tried to get out faster but you know hoe this meetings are, plane boring!

FS: Don't late it happen again! Look at our son, when did he grow up so fast?

FJ: I dunno, probably when we were asleep…

FS: Really?

I saw them kiss and Rex was screaming in the air

Hey didn't you forget something?

What is that dear?

Don't call me that, mom! You are supposed to teach me fling, remember?  
And you are doing an excellent job! Why don't you pay a visit to uncle Wally?  
So you two can get a little privacy, I get it.

Hey!

Uncle Flash? How would of thought? I wanted to go in the house and look at photos, see what my future would be like.

G: But you already did…

S: What if something bad happens, something that I can prevent?

G: Everything happens for a purpose Shayera! You can't change de past, or the future.

S: Why did you should me all this then?  
G: I only offered you a glimpse of what your future could be like. It all depends on what you are going to do with this knowledge. Use it or ignore it?

Flash: I never saw John so terrified in my life, not even when we were going to die.

Superman: It's harder when someone you love is ill and you can do nothing about it.

Flash: I guess you have a good point there.

S: I'm more concerned about what happens after she wakes up.

F: Okay, what did I miss?

S: just a little fight between John and Vixen…

F: Did they brake up?

S: They are not talking to each other, this much I know!

F: YES!

S: Flash, keep it down!

F: Sorry…

I just sat there looking at her, at my angel.

How did I let all this happen?

I kept lying to my self that I'm happy the why things were, but I was miserable without her, my ray of sunlight!

I can't lose her, not now, not ever!

I squeezed her hand and, to my surprise, she squeezed back.

J: Shayera, your okay! Thank God!

She smiled at me

S: You are not getting rid of me that easily.

J: Wouldn't dream of it!


	6. To have and to hold

First of all I want to apologize for the very late update, I had some problems to work out but I hope this chapter was worth waiting for.

Thanks for your patience!

HawkAngel XD I can only wish you good luck with your Inuyasha's fic and just let me know when the vampire story would be up! I'm definitely keep trying to do a fabulous work!

oneredneckgoddess did it ever happen to you to write something and when you are about to save to get an error and all your work gone? That's what happen to me, you were absolutely right something was there, but I wanted to update, sorry for making it so confusing!

Mony19 did you see an episode yet? I think the new episode will be on air on the end of May. But when you do make sure to let me know what was your opinion, good or bad. Shayera and John will work out their problems, in my fic at least

Enjoy this one!

TO HAVE AND TO HOLD!

I was back! And the person that was squeezing my hand was John. I couldn't face him right now, my mind was still a bit blurry. I didn't know what to believe, but I was 99 sure that my husband in the future was him, but what if I saw what I so desperately needed to see. I don't want to hurt him, not again

J'onn: You are hurting him by not accepting your feelings!

S: J'onn… how did you get in my mind?

J: Shayera I was always able to get in your mind if I wished, but I respected your private space, but know your thoughts are killing you. I don't want to loose a friend.

S: that' good because I don't want to die either!

J'onn: John I believe Shayera needs her rest. You can come back later.

John got up slowly and went to the door. Something was holding him back, was it me, but he opened the door and went to the gym probably.

J'onn: Now do you wish to talk about it?

S: I don't even know what exactly happen. I saw my future with John and with out.

J: Which one do you pick?

S: That was an obvious choice, the one with him!

J: What is stopping you from having it?

S: I guess I'm scared of getting hurt again…

J: Shayera life isn't a bed of roses and you will always have obstacles in your path but there can be someone to help you past them. Why not take their helping hand?

S: What if he will push me back?

J: I'm a telepath remember? He won't!

S: J'onn did you have anything to do with this?

J. Why Shayera what gave you that crazy idea?

S: You DID have something to do with it?

J: I couldn't stand your cat and mouse game any longer and when this opportunity came I took it! You have Flash to thank too, he was the one who gave you to many pills! I just wanted to help my friends!

S: And those friends are very lucky to have you! Thank you J'onn, I really needed that!

J: You are very welcomed my friend! Should I get John?

S: I think you should! And thank Flash for me will you?

J: I sure will, he was blaming himself for your condition.

( I decided to put a little John POV, hope you wont mind)

I walk to the gym with so many thought in my head. She was okay? But why was I feeling so miserable.

Flash: John? Is Shayera awake. I got her favourite candy!

J: J'onn thinks that she needs rest…

F: Sooo? I'm sure she would appreciate my visit. Why are you so upset?

J: I don't think you could understand?

F: Try me

J: I think I still… care for her, a lot!

F: Sorry to say this mate, but it was pretty obvious even for me!

J: But she betrayed me!

F: Did she? If I recall she said she loved you just before she left... oupss

J: How do you know that?

F: I'm a little nosy and the window was opened! Why are you still standing her go get your girl, here take the candy!

J: You know you are not so bad after all kid!

F: Thanks!

At that exact moment J'onn came threw the wall

J: John, Shayera wishes to see you!

F: That is fate!

J: I'm off… how does my hair look?

F&J'onn: Great! Now GO!

After John past the corner

F: Does he realise that he is bold?

J: Ah… love can make you blind!

F: So he wouldn't mind if we eat the candy he forgot?

J: Flash?

F: They are with brandy. Want one?

J: since you already opened the box yes

F: That's the spirit mate! Told you our little plan will work, we will be hearing wedding belly in no time! Remember I'm the best man and you are the second best man!

J: I really don't understand you humans.

F: Don't try to it makes my life easier. This candy is good!

J: I suggest we celebrate the success of our plan!

F: J'onn my boy that is an EXCELENT idea! I know a great place where we can celebrate…

J: I hope it's better then the last one!

F: Did I ever let you down? On second thought don't answer that!

J: Then I will pick the place!

F: Fine by me! Lea the was big guy

The doors of the infirmary opened and I just lost my breath

There he was the man of my dreams, I know he isn't perfect but neither am I.

J: Shayera, what happened to you? I thought you were…

S: I just took a little time off to… understand me life and to see my future!

J: Your future?

S: I know it sounds crazy, but I saw my self in the future and I was so happy there, I had the perfect husband and the perfect son. You want to know his name?

J: Let me take a wild guess… Rex Stewart?

I couldn't help smile… he knew all this time

S: How do you know that?

J: Let's just say that you aren't the only one who took a sneak peak of the future. I wanted to tell so bad but Batman said that some things are better left unsaid

S: To bad I never listen to Batman!

I moved an inch closer to him

J: That's to bad… wify, if you would've we wouldn't in this mess….

S: That's right husby, we wouldn't be so close to each other or…

J : Kissing?  
S: Or that…

When our lips touched I felt like nothing in this world matter. I was asleep all this time, but now when I am with him I fell fully awake… We gasped for air, but that gave the enough amount of time to tell him my little secret

S: I love you John! I never stopped loving you…

J: Me either! I love you Shayera and I want to be with you! A life with out you isn't worth living… I need you like a bird needs it's wings, don't tale them again!

S: I wouldn't dream of it John because when I am in pain you are my shelter, when I am cold you are my warmth , my comfort and I hope I am yours!

J: You definitely are my soul mate!

S: As you are mine!

I wish the kiss will last for an eternity because right now I am in heaven and the angels are singing for us!


	7. Twist of fate

HawkAngel XD

I guess we both are full of surprises ( you will see in this chapter). And second good luck with your fic ( 7 in good but 8 is better or maybe 9 if you really like what you are doing, je I think I should tale my on advice) and, of course, at your high school enter exam! GOOD LUCK! And I know it's non of my business but where do you want to enter? .. just plain curious

oneredneckgoddess

You are right, as usual, technology… can live with it can't live without it! I hope this chapter will twist things up a bit! See ya!

The mission

In a dark room, somewhere in deep space, two people meet after a long time. What brings to enemy together? A new threat perhaps?

P1:You are late!

P2:What do you want from me?

P1:I want the best mercenary, they say you are?  
P2:They miss informed you then. I am an assassin!

P1:That will do just fine!

P2: I'm surprised you called for me. We never actually liked one another Hro Talek ( hope I got the name right).

H: I want him dead! I'll pay you very well!

P2: What about her?

H: Bring her to me!

P2: I don't do pick up missions. And he is a green lantern, it will cost you double!

H: Do the pick up mission!

P2: Or you will do what? Kill me? You tried it once or twice

H: Don't mock me! I'll triple it, name the price

P2: I want my house back and my diamond!

H: The diamond? I'll give you the diamond but no house.

P2: Just the diamond? That rock doesn't worth much, and the money double the price!

H: Fine!

With this said the assassin disappeared in the shadows.

A soldier: Commander, I don't trust her. She is a traitor! A traitor never turns in a traitor!

H: This one will, for the right price of course!

Soldier: I don't understand sir!

H: You don't have to. Find the chaos diamond!

S: But sir…

H: Find it! NOW!

S: Yes sir!

H: Soon Shayera, very soon!

The assassin POV

I enter my ship, set the coordinates for a planet called Earth!  
Computer announce me when we get in that galaxy. I have some meditating to do!

Yes m'am!

I closed my eyes and I was back to the place where our roads separated, the end of Daphne Diamonds and the beginning of Shadow the best assassin in the Universe.

Shadow: Come with me, please!

Shayera: This is your fight, not mine!

S:I help you so many times, just this once help me!

Shayera: I can't. He is to strong, even for both of us. It's suicidal missions.

S: We can win!

Shayera: No, we can't! Good bye Daphne!

S: You are supposed to be my friend!

Shayera: Friend? You can't even be happy for me for finding someone to spend my life with!

S: I don't like Hro!

Shayera: And I don't like YOU!

We are here Shadow! We will reach the Justice League watchtower in 15 minutes!

That is great. Set us on clocking mode!

Aboard the watchtower

John: Hey beautiful!

Shayera: Hi! Last night was dreamy!

John: Let's get married!

Shayera: Right now or can I eat something first?

John: I'm serious! I love you and You love me and this ring fit's your finger!

Shayera: John? You shouldn't, I must of cost a fortune…

J: You are right, give it back!

S: Oh no! Put it on my finger! Did I tell you I love you!

J: About 50 times, you're hands are shacking!

S: As are yours! I can't believe you are still counting, I lost track after 30!

J: Who will be best man?

S: That is easy! Who will be my maid of honor?

J: Good luck with that!

S: I'd ask Inza, what do you think?

J: What about Diana?

S: Diana? She… tolerates me at the most. I bet you would look really good on a tux!

J: And you would be absolutely gorgeous in white dress!

S: Make it pink!

J: Pink?  
S: Kidding! Come on I'm starving!

J'onn and Flash

F: So, is there going to be a wedding?

J: It appears so, but Shayera doesn't know what to do with the maid of honor, especially Diana!

F: Diana? I forgot about that detail. You should talk to her!

J: Me? What did I do wrong?

F: You are better at talking sense in to people then me.

J: The only one that can get threw Diana is ….

J& F: Batman!

F: Let's go find him! Wait, what are we going to say?

J: Improvise?

F: You learn way to fast!


	8. Do you believe in happily ever after?

oneredneckgoddess You really think so? I didn't twist them to much? I have a bad habit at complicating things!

Centuri Eagle You will see the preparation for the wedding and the begging of the assassin plan. When someone is scared he doesn't think correctly? Thank you!

Do you believe in happily ever after?

We went to the cafeteria hand in hand and we got some looks from some heroes. We took something to eat and this hole time were talking abut the wedding. My wedding!

F: Morning you two love birds!

S&J: Morning!

F: So… ah, how was your night? Sleep well?

S: It was a pretty good night. I better leave you two alone.

Whit that said Shayera kissed John and walked off.

F: What is she talking about?

J: Don't play innocent Flash. We know you had a little part in this.

F: Who me? I was on a mission, honestly.

J: Would you like to be my best man?

F: I'd love to! It took you long enough to take the next step.

J: Better later then never!

J'onn: I agree and congratulation! Shayera just told me, she was very happy, I haven't seen her smile in a while!

J: Tanks and J'onn would like to give Flash a hand with some preparation , what I mean would you like to be the second best man?

J'onn: I would be my pleasure!

J: If you would excuse me I have to find my future wife.

F: No problem!

After John leaves

J'onn: Job well done Flash!

F: I agree. But what does a best man?

J: And a second best man? We should go find out.

F: Meet me at the Javelin in 5 minutes. I have to chance.

J: 5 min? Aren't you the fastest man alive.

F: If I wasn't I would take 15 min or more?

Shayera's POV

I still can't believe it! My life right now is perfect, nothing can ruin my day because I'm getting married with the man of my dreams.

I accidentally bumped in to someone and I apologized out of reflex.

J'onn: I'm sorry as well didn't look where I was going.

S: J'onn! I was looking for you.

I looked around the room to see if anyone was there.

S: I'm getting married!

J'onn smiled with all his heart!

J: I'm very happy for you! Congratulation!

S: Thank you!

J: I must find John.

S: You do that! I know he has something to ask.

J'onn left the room and I looked at the stars and for the first time I didn't wish to be somewhere else and I didn't felt alone in the universe.

Diana: You better not hurting him again and let us collect the pieces like last time!

S: I didn't mean to hurt him or you then.

D: But you did! I thought you were my sister.

S: Diana I…

D: Save it for some that actually believes the lies you say!

I couldn't believe it one minute I am in heaven and the next I'm back on earth. I have to talk to Diana to set the record straight! But what would I say: " Sorry!"

F: Shayera! I was looking for you. Congratulation! Shayera are you okay?

S: Thank you Flash and I'm perfectly fine!

F: Do you want to talk about it?

S: Not really. I just what everyone to stop looking at me like that, I try to take as many mission as possible and complete them so people would stop this hatred they have for me.

F: I don't hate you1 And there are many people that don't, that consider you a hero! Why don't you write down what you fell, get it out of your system. I heard it helps.

S: Write it down? So everyone can read it?

F: No, you keep it in a safe place where no one would look or you can lock it.

S: What should I write.

F: Well you start with Dear diary and then you write all the things that happen and what they meant for you.

S: All the things?  
F: Well girls usually write what the like about some one and where do they want to go on a date.

S: You read girls diary?

F: Hey I was curios and I couldn't understand them so I decided to take a peak on what girls thing. Any way I would definitely not read one now!

S: I'll give it a try but it sounds silly!

F: If you excuse me I have best man duties to attend to.

That kid is a work of art. I would give his idea a try.

John: There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you, Admiring the stars?

S: And thinking.

J: A penny for your thoughts!

S: Just one? I'm just wondering…

J: About?

S: I'd really like Diana to be my maid of honor, but I would be lucky if she comes to the wedding.

J: I'm sure she will. Batman and Superman would talk some sense in to her. I got a great idea.

S : Relly?

J: I know Rex hired a wedding planer. He said it made his life easier.

S: A wedding planer. You are full of surprises John! I think it's a great idea.

J: Okay let's pay her a visit!

S: Let's!

Dear diary,

First of I want to say that I fell pretty weird writing this down but, as Flash puts it, it's better to get some things of my chest and if talking to someone that could understand isn't an option , in my case, writing in a diary is the next best thing!

How should I start? Flash gave me a great idea… to write what happened in a day.

Before you jump to conclusion Flash doesn't have a journal or diary, but he read quite a few. I didn't ask whose he read so I can't tell you much.

Today I went with my future husband, John, to a wedding planer! I am so lucky to be with such a loving and understanding man like he is, even Margaret, the wedding planer, noticed this. It was very easy when we got a 100 percent on our compatibility test. Can you believe that? According to the test we are the perfect couple!

Margaret showed us some great places where we can do our wedding. We decided on a lovely house in the mountain where we can get a little privacy. Next on the list was the priest that will do the ceremony. After that we selected the menu for our special day. It will be in a week. To soon? That is what everybody says but I thing it's to late, considering the years that we spent tighter.

When we got the invitation part I realized that there would be no one in my side of the family. No one! Even if they knew I was getting married that only thing I would have got from them was a" are you out of your minds" speech. We picked an invitation it was with to flowers growing apart but finally meting and becoming one. Margaret gave us a little homework… to make or chose our vows.

While I'm writing this I realized who I really want to be my maid of honor, my best friend I remember how many times she stood up for me and I could to that just one time. One time? I thought about that for months the day when we took separate roads. I should have went after her, I should have help her! But I didn't and I never forgave myself for that. She was the only one that didn't like Hro Talek, the only one who saw the real Talek. I'm so sorry Daphne, I hope you are okay where ever you are! …

Computer : Shadow two persons are coming your way. Get out!

Shadow: She cared about me?

For a second her eyes lost their red color, but that second meant nothing for the assassin she had a mission to complete no matter what!

When Shayera and John came in their room the mysterious Shadow was gone. But how? Shayera did notice that her diary was in a different place and opened at the last page. There it was written with black words

I DIDN'T FORGAVE YOU EITHER!

Shayera turned in a pale white.

J: Are you okay?

S: I I… We have to get out of here now.

J: What are you talking about?

AN: Does anybody have any idea on what needs to be done before a wedding? I wrote all the things I knew and if anybody knows a nice vow please tell me and who do you want to say it! And of course did you enjoy this chapter? REVIEW and tell me your opinion!


	9. ch9

Oneredneckgoddess Something that good always gets interrupted. And I have a little question for you who would you like to be the maid of honor? And thanks for the tips!

Mony19: Thank you so much for the tips! And I hope you did well at your exams, mine are just starting. Daphne as maid of honor, I will see what I can do! And do you have any idea of some vows, I found a really good one but I need one more, I'll figure that out too.

HawkAngel XD You are probably right, I wouldn't understand but as long as you get were you want tot hat is great and I hope you do! I'll try not to be so "hungry" when I write ;)! And, of course, thank you! I have a question for you do you like this Daphne? Would you like her to be the maid of honor?

Enjoy and please review because your opinion really matters to me!

**A good wedding always gets interrupted! **

as oneredneckgoddess says ( hope you don't mind using your idea for a title, but I thought it was just perfect for it, and thanks for this)

J: Shayera, are you okay?

S: Just look at the last page of that book!

J: What about it? There is nothing there, it's blank!

I looked closely at the open book and realized that I was being silly, there was nothing there it never was just my mind playing tricks on me!

J: Shayera what is going on? You know you can talk to me!  
S: You are right, I can talk to you. Promise you won't laugh?

J: Wouldn't dream of it. Just say want is on your mind.

S: It's kind of silly. I'll start with the begging. The book that you were holding was my diary, I Just started writing in it, one of Flash's ideas to get things out of my chest. I was writing about the things that happened today and what a wonderful day it was but I still don't know who will be my maid of honor. I was thinking who I'd love to be and the name of my best friend popped up in my head.

J: And where is your friend?

S: You don't understand I haven't spoke with her in 8 years. And she isn't Daphne Diamonds anymore she is one of the best assassin in the universe some say the best.

J: What did you talk about last time you saw her?

S: She asked me to help her.

J: Did you?

S: A part of me wanted to help her, but I knew that it was a lost cause so I didn't and our roads parted.

J: What did she ask you to do?

S: To come with her, to be there for her when she talks to her father. You see she lost her rights 10 years ago when she gave important information to the enemy.

J: So she is a traitor for your people.

S: Yes, but she gave the information to save my life.

J: So you owed her one. Why didn't you go?  
S: I was scared. Scared that I will lose everything I worked so hard for. The policy on my home planet was that a traitor's friend id a traitor and has no rights.

J: Did she go to her father?

S: That was the last place she went.

J: You mean that he killed his daughter?  
S: He did! But she never died, not completely. A part of her wanted revenge on all the people that back stabbed her and one by one they disappeared.

J: How do you know it was her? There is a logical explanation for those events. I'm sure of it!

S: She marked all the places with a black S. Daphne Diamonds died a long time ago only her Shadow remained seeking revenge. I'm the only on left, she is after me.

J: She has to pass threw me to get to you!

S: Thank you, John! If it wasn't for you…

J: Don't think like that, you have me and that is not going to change!

Shadow: How romantic… I want to puck!

Computer: You where lucky they didn't see you when you left, or the camera you placed.

Shadow: Luck has nothing to do with it.

C: Talek left a message for you.

S: Delete it. I'll call him when the job is done.

C: You should hear it: "Why Shadow what are you doing site seeing? I expected for you to be back by now. If you want your precious diamond I suggest you hurry or I might accidentally brake it!"

S: He has some nerve. He deserves everything I have prepared for him, the big oaf! Where are our two targets computer?

C: They are still in their room.

S: Perfect! Fined Shayera's schedule for today I am particularly interested on a time and place when she will be alone.

C: Found! She has to pick a dress.

S: Will this John be with her?

C: It's tradition that the groom, that being John, to not see the bride in her wedding dress till …

S: I get the point. When and where?

C: I have the coordinates and appears that she will leave right now. But what about John?

S: Oh yes, John. I believe you have enough information to make his head.

C: I do not understand you want to spear his life?

S: I owed her a favor and I always pay my dues. Can you make his head?

C: Certainly!

S: Prepare the transporter beam for those coordinates!

C: Do you think it is wise to go like this?

S: Don't worry they won't see my, I am after all the Master of shadows!

C: Transporter beam active. Transporting in 3 2 1!

5 minutes before aboard the watchtower

John was right, like always! I am safe I'm just having panic attacks, or that is what J'onn says. His cure is to find out what I am so afraid of and face it. But what I am so scared of? This panic attacks begun once I noticed that I will not have a maid of honor. So I have to find a maid of honor, may be it's time to have a chat with Diana.

I saw down the hallway and I quickened my pace. What should I say to her, before I got a chance to think of something she turned around

D: What do you want?

S: Diana I… have no idea how to say this

D: Then don't!

S: But I have to. I… missed you.

D: I'm standing right in front of you, or didn't you notice.

S: I missed talking to you, practicing with you, but most of all I missed being your friend, your sister. And before you enter up me please listen to me, for a second nothing more. I know I betrayed your trust but I want to regain it so would you like to be my maid of honor?

D: This is want all of this is about? Having a maid of honor at your stupid wedding. NO I don't want to, find some one else!

S: Diana just…

D: Listen to you, I did and it was a complete waste of time, my time. Get out of my way!

This is great, just great. I had one chance and I screwed it up. I better not miss my appointment, again

Diana POV

Why was I so mean to her? She said so many times that she is sorry and I'm starting to believe her, I want to believe her, but I can't. She betrayed me!

Batman: She betrayed everyone, but she helped us in the end!

Where did he come from?

Diana: So?

Batman: Why don't you forgive her? We all did.

D: You forgave her?

B: A long time ago. Why don't you give her a second chance, just one more? If it works out you will have a friend, which is valuable thing, if it doesn't you have nothing to lose.

D: I'll give her a second chance if you give me a dance at their wedding.

I saw his surprised expression, it was priceless but I tried so hard not to laugh! Will he accept?

B: One dance!

D: Nothing more or less and I will pick the song.

B: Very well.

He went back to his business but I could have swear he said " You owe me big time J'onn!"

I went to find Shayera and to apologize for my behavior.

I went to her room but she wasn't there, may be John's room. I went there and I found John

J: What can I do for you Diana?

D: Is Shayera here? I have to talk to her.

J: She just went to the dress shop. Here is the coordinates she went to. I hope you two sort things out!

D: Yeah me to! Thanks John and congratulation!

J: Thank you Diana!

I went as fast as I good to the transporter beam and hoped that I was not to late to make… peace!

I got there but I had a felling that something was wrong. I walked in and I saw two women on the ground shaking from head to toe.

D: What is the problem?

Margaret: Your fellow justice league was just kidnap!

D: Kidnap? Did you see who it was?

Shop assistant: Whoever it was we couldn't see the face, he was wearing black but we have it all on tape. I'll go get it!

D: You do that. What happened exactly?

M: Well she was trying on a dress when things around me got really dark , but I clearly this " Long time no see Shayera Hol!" and the strange thing is that Shayera didn't struggled at all! I don't remember anything else, I'm sorry!

D: Thank you! J'onn we have a problem!


	10. Secrets and lies!

**Oneredneckgoddess** Honestly I think I got the better end of the deal, a very good title for my story! But of course you are welcome! You will see a good chase and this is only the beginning of it! Hope you will like it!

**Mony19** Congratulation for passing your exams with flying colors your exams. I got a 9 at my first on, just two to go! About the vows thanks for the tip, I'm sure I'll find something, plus I have a long was to go to get to the vows.

I'll tell you this the maid-of-honor will be the one you want to and a friendship will be restored. Some wounds need to heal sooner or later!

**HawkAngel XD **Thanks! And good luck with your story as well. Hope you like this little twist! Enjoy!

**Secrets and lies!**

Diana POV

I was walking to the Conference room and with each step I made I was thinking that it was my fault. If I would have went with her I would probably help her. It's all my fault! How will John?

I reached the conference room and I asked Hera once more to give me strength and to find Shayera. To my surprise four seats were empty, not two , for me and Shayera, but four. John and Flash were missing. I took my seat and brook the silence.

D: Where are Flash and John?

Superman: Flash is keeping Lantern busy.

D: Shouldn't he know this?

J'onn: This news would upset him and I haven't seen him so happy in ages!

D: We can't pretend that nothing happened!

Batman: You are right. I will find Shayera! Whoever kidnapped her left a lot clues, to many! The tape you send us, for example.

J'onn: He wants us to fallow.

D: That might be a trap!

S: The tape is directed to John. He wants him to fallow!

J'onn: That is way we are going not John to save her!

S: Let's go, we are running out of time!

D: I hope Flash keeps Lantern distracted

John POV

I found it weird that Flash was taking this best man job so serious. Half the day he took me to different places where we could make the Bachelors party. I finally liked one place. It was near a beach it was perfect for a quick getaway.

After such a long afternoon we where abord the watchtower in the most peacefully place, a place that no one will enter : The conference room! I didn't understand why Flash didn't want to come here, he liked here because only seven persons had access. Finally he gave up and raced me to it, of course he won he is the fastest man on Earth.

Flash: I never thought that being a best man is so hard. The guy that I asked said it was one of the easiest job, not to me.

John: At least we didn't ran in any of your "admirers"!

I said this with a grim.

F: You are right I would still be ….. HEY! That's not faire, after all that I did for you.

J: Sorry, I couldn't help it. What is with that tape over there?

In a blink of an eye Flash got the tape and wanted to run away with it, but I stop him with my ring, that was odd even for Flash?

John: What is going on?

Flash: Ah… it's a secret, Can't tell!

John: Fine then, I'll watch the tape!

F: NO! It's a surprise for the wedding, you don't want to ruin it, do you?

J: What would a tape for MY wedding be doing here of all places?

F: Well you haven't been on an assignment for a while so we decided that this is the perfect place to hide it!

J: You're hands are shacking! You only do that when you are lying!

F: And when I'm caught planning a surprise for a special friend.

He was lying, I was sure he was. I have to see that tape! But how could I take it from Flash? If I tried anything he would run. I have to play along till the perfect time. But what if that time doesn't come, he really wants to protect that tape…

J: Okay keep you're little surprise, I don't care! I'm going to get a drink, do you want one?

F: Sure! Thanks!

I'll get you a drink my friend and I'll make sure it is with something that would make you a little dizzy so I can see that TAPE!

Shayera's POV

Where am I?

I looked around again and this time was positive that this isn't my room it looked more like a cell of a mercenary's ship.

Mercenary?

Now I remember why my head is spinning. She hit me on the head, twice!

Daphne: I see we woke up. Don't worry you will be home soon!  
S: Daphne , please don't do this, they will me!

D: For the last time I AM NOT DAPHNE! She is dead!

S: You are her, she was the only one that could beat me in a one on one combat.

D: I am Shadow master of the shadows not Daphne Diamonds!

S: I never said it was Diamonds!  
D: Save your logic for the council, I'm sure they want to hear it!

S: Please, don't do it. We are friends aren't we?  
D: Were! That is the correct version.

S: I never forgave my self for that. I should've come with you, I should've help you! I'm sorry!

D: It's to late for that and I don't need your pity. Here!

She toss something in my cell. It was my diary! But how?

I didn't get a chance to ask because she was gone!

I'm such a fool! I'm just good at hurting the ones that I care for!

I opened at last page to write this thought down, hoping that she will read and forgive me.

When I got to that page there was something already written in red letters

_PLAY ALONG!_

_There are cameras in this part of the ship so the council can see you and your action so pretend that you are writing something and pay attention._

_We will be there in an hour or so and Hro Talek will escort you to them. If he asked the Lantern is dead make it sound like you mean it! Don't worry he is alive._

_When they start the trial try to buy your self time so your justice league can come and save you. I left them clues, they are impossible to miss if that Batman is as good as you said he was in your report. _

_I'm only doing this because I had a favor to pay to the Lantern group and a lantern is useless without his heart , for John Stewart you are his heart_

_After this don't try to find me! Next time I will eliminate you! _

_This letters will disappear in 4 3 2 1_


	11. Friendships last for ever!

Mony19

I think a nine is a B, and that's good, Monday I have my informatics test ( wish me luck, because I'll need it)We both know John, the knight is shining armour, he will go after her no matter what. And Daphne will help Shayera in this chapter and who knows maybe Shayera will save her life too. Some friendship last for ever, they have that kind of friendship! By the way to have a best friend? I know it's non of my business, but I'm curios because you said some really nice things about their relationship did you experiences something similar? Because I did and I wished that we could forgive each other and now we are just friends which is big improvement ( in the past we just said hello to each other), but I found a better friend one that stood by my side even my bad times!Hope this chapter is just as good and , of course, Enjoy!

oneredneckgoddess

Sorry, but I love cliff hangers when I read or see something, it makes me want more and it gives me strength to turn the page ( I just finished a book with 700 pages and every single chapter ended with a cliff hanger, I was so sleepy the next day). I'll pay more attention at the sentences and thanks for telling me!B's across the board must be very good so Congratulation's! I got a nine, a B that is, and Monday I have the next one at informatics.You already have vacation? That's good for you and I'm sure we deserve the rest! I have a couple of more weeks till my vacation... can't wait! Enjoy your holiday and I'm honored that you consider reading my fiction a good time!

HawkAngel XD

Congratulation on your fic! It must be really be a work of art... why don't I study Spanish at school instead of French, I could have read your fiction and reviewed it as well! C'est la vie( that's life) hope you will write a chapter 5 and it will have the same success as the 4 did! Keep those ideas coming! I'll keep mine, that's for sure! Take care and till next time!

I'm sorry for the late update, my computer was at the service, long story!

ENJOY!

A friendship last for ever!

Shayera's POV – aboard Shadow's ship-

I didn't have much time to think about Daphne's, that is Shadow's, words because we arrived sooner then expected.

The doors slide opened and a small group of warriors entered the dark room. I heard two voices whispering in the background but, thanks to my military training, I knew exactly what they where saying and who as saying

Daphne: As promised! My reward?

Hro Talek: Here it is, now let me see her!

I saw him handing her a small box. What was in side?

He wanted to come to my cell but Daphne sopped him

D: The money? She ask in a cold voice that sent shivers down my spine

H: What money? Oh… that money I invested it all in getting this silly stone to you.

Stone? Does he mean her family stone… the chaos diamond… I thought it was destroyed!

S: Fine then, you'll never see the head of that lantern!

H: What a shame!

I noticed the sarcasm in his voice and I was sure that she did to.

S: You have five minutes to get off my ship with your prisoner. I am not getting anywhere near that planet!

With that said she left me alone with 5 hostile soldiers that wanted nothing more then to kill me right on the spot, and the cherry on top of the cake was Hro. Can this day get any worse?

The answer to my question came immediately as Hro signaled the soldiers to go. I was alone in that room with _him_. He made a few steps in my direction he looked at me for a while, I didn't know what to do to say something or not. Thankfully he broke the silence

H: Shayera, long time no see. I am here to transport you safely to your trial.

He opened my cell and he put cuffs on my hands and wings. He slowly said something but I can swear it was " I'm sorry", I was sorry as well.

A question kept bugging me so I asked him

S: Why her, of all the mercenaries in the galaxy?

H: She is the best at what she does. You have a trail to attend, a short one I promises you that.

S: I'm sure you will enjoy every second.

He didn't say a thing and he continued to lead me to his ship. I hope that the League comes here fast!

I heard noises coming from the main board, it sounded like a fight. I looked curious in that direction.

H: We have orders to bring her in as well!

S: Good luck with that!

I said as a soldier flew right past us and straight in the wall.

S: she is the best at what she does…

Hro analyzed the situation and he decided to take me to his ship and come back for her later. Better have one prisoner the non.

As we reached the ship I noticed that the other 4 soldiers where waiting for us, but something wasn't right.

H: what are you waiting for, get on board!

Shadow: Leaving so soon?

I turned around and I saw her standing in the door way wearing a interesting black outfit.

She made her way to Hro and looked in his eyes

Shadow: I don't like double crossers, and you are one!

I have a special treatment for them.

Hro hit her with his energy axe but he missed. Not technically but the axe went right thru her.

She smiled and with a movement of her hand and Hro was facing the wall.

Shadow: And now Hro Talek you will join your fellow soldiers in the prisoner's cell but first give me your shadow.

Hro: WHAT?  
She closed her eyes and said some words. First nothing happened, but then Hro's shadow got up from the floor. I was surprised to see it walk to Daphne and even more surprise when he became Hro's clone, the only difference between the two was the eyes, they were red!

Shayera: That was amazing! Thank you for saving me!

Daphne: I saved my self! You can go to your precious John, take my ship .

Shayera: What about you?

Daphne: I have to go back! There are some things that I have to take care of.

Shayera: I'll help you!

Daphne: You don't have to!

Shayera: But I want to!

As I said this she smiled at me and I knew I did the right thing!

Daphne: Very well then. Are you good at buying time?

John's POV

I need to see that tape! My thought were interrupted when I saw something red going to the est wing of the watchtower. Flash?

I fallowed his trail to his room and I decided to go in. I knock but there was no answer so I was forced to uses my ring.

I opened the door and there he was sitting on the bed looking at me

Flash: I promised to keep you here, I'm sorry!

I was furious…. Keep me here why?

I made a step to him and pickled him up, he didn't even try to run.

John: Why?

Flash: Shayera… she is missing!

John: WHAT? And you didn't tell me, what a best man you turned up to be!

F: John you don't understand?

J: And what don't I understand?

F: The tape clearly explained that you shouldn't go after her!

J: And you listen to a TAPE?

F: I listen to Batman!  
J: That's good because I have a great pleasure in ruining his plans. I'm going to save her, are you coming?

F: SURE! But don't you want to see the tape?

J: Right now I want to know that Shayera is save and when she is back I'll probably watch the tape.

F: If we hurry we could still cache them.

J: Let's go then!

I send a telepathic message to J'onn to wait for us if he knows what is good for him! And so he did! Batman gave me and Flash a glare, but didn't care I'm going to help save Shayera, what husband would I be if I let my wife in trouble, a real bad on that's for sure! On the other hand Diana and Superman smiled, Superman even let me have his pilot sit!

John: It's going to be a bumpy ride!

I started the engine and we where off!

I'm coming Shayera, hang in there!


	12. A friend can make your life whole again

Mony19 )

We kind of did, didn't we?(smiling now, that 100 volts smile ) It's good that you two are friends again, I'm sure you missed talking to your friend, I know I did when it happen to me but I'm stubborn one. I argued with a best friend once because she was always running late, if I told her an hour she was a 30 min late, and that was good... once she was two hours and I hate waiting around. Now she comes too soon!

Didn't you wish just once that you knew why someone close to you did something for your one good and it turned out bad for you? I'm not sure if it makes much sense, it did in my head, but any way that is what Shadow will have to find!

HawkAngel XD

Thank you! And I know what you mean, and I guess if you don't put a little heart in your work it wouldn't be so GREAT!

Rest! That sounds good. I think I'll take your example, a bit of rest would do me wonders. After all I finished my test and I got good results and I'm just waiting that the last 3 weeks of school to fly by and I'll probably be able to update sooner and concentrate more on my fiction!

By the way when do you finish this school year? Just curious, the sooner the better!

See ya later alligator!

A friend can make your life hole again

Shayera's POV

Daphne: Very well then. Are you good at buying time?

Shayera: I'm pretty good at it. Why?

Daphne: It's ... complicated.

Shayera: We still have a long way to go.

She locked at me for 5 second. I was sure she was wondering if I can be trusted, again. I locked in her eyes, I let her in my very soul after all the eyes are the window of the soul. Her eyes turned black but she slowly asked me „ Are you sure?" I just nodded my head. I have nothing to hide!

She closed her eyes and said some strange words and the next second I felt an intense pain in my head. Did I scream? I tried not too.

I was on my hands and knees, but for any Thagarian letting some one in their mind causes this much pain. I unlock all the doors, I have no more secrets, no more lies!

It was over the next second and she helped me back on my feet.

I looked in to her eyes again in this time I found understanding in them, not hate. They were chocolate brown again.

Daphne: I'm sorry!

Shayera: I'm sorry too!

She hugged me and all those years when we didn't spoke to one another were gone, erased from my mind.

A true friendship never dies!

Daphne's POV ( I know I am curios to find out what did she see in Shayera's mind. Aren't you )

She wants me to read her mind?

Maybe I should, find out want was she thinking then.

I concentrated and the next think I know I was in a dark hallway and every were I look I see doors.

And I thought that my mind was strange? I took a step and the walls started to close on me, her mind was pushing me out but her heart opened a door, the door that I was seeking and she let me in.

I entered and the room started spinning.

I was back to the crossroad. It was strange seeing my younger self standing there with no scars on my face or in my soul, I wasn't even wearing black and you could see my wings... I had wings and they were beautiful! But I lost them when I was considered a traitor and got to ultimate punishment: wings removed and life exile in a savage world.

Shayera landed near me, well a younger Shayera with very short hair.

Young Daphne: Come with me, please!

Young Shayera: This is your fight, not mine!

„ I want to come, but I'll never manage to get near the ruins of the temple, that place is heavily guarded, it's suicidal mission"

I was hearing her thoughts? That was something new...

YD: I help you so many times, just this once help me!

„ I wish I could, but I'm so close to have my dream come true, so close and even now he is watching me, I can feel him protecting me, like allways1"

Who is watching? I saw the little spy on the top of the hill... Hro Talek. To bad I can't hear his thought, not that is much to hear his intelligence could fill a teaspoon.

YS: I can't. He is to strong, even for both of us. It's suicidal missions.

„ I hope she understands that we are being watch... come on, use all those years of training! I practically told you. Don't say a word about the temple, about the diamond... please don't dig your hole deeper!"

YD: We can win!

I was so sure of my self! I still am but a bit more caution.

Shayera: No, we can't! Good bye Daphne!

"I hope you will be alright, my friend!"

YD: You are supposed to be my friend!

YS: Friend? You can't even be happy for me for finding someone to spend my life with!

" even if he is a bit self absorbed, but he cares about me in his own starnge way"

YD: I don't like Hro!

I was right not to!

Shayera: And I don't like YOU!

„ What did I just say? I can't take it back now she will think I am weak. I hope she will be alright"

The walls started to close in at me and the image slowly disappeared, it was time to leave. I have the knowledge that I was seeking.

I was back in my own body maybe I should tell her why I'm going back, she has a right too. I helped her up and we apologized to one another and I hugged her, I did hugged a person in many years that almost forgot how good it feels to be … loved!

Daphne: It's time you learned my reasons for going back there…

John POV

I kept thinking that horrible things were happening to my Shayera and I wanted to go faster and faster, but we were already at maximum speed and in enemy space too.

She better be okay, she has to be!

A soldiers voice: The password or you will be eliminated, this is your only warning!

What password?

Everybody was looking at Batman and he said some words that didn't make any sense to me but the other ship got out of our way, correct password then.

Batman: We know now that she was telling the truth! Maybe it is better if John stayed on board.

John: I'm not staying here while you risk your life to save Shayera! I'm going!

Batman: I'm sorry to hear that!

John: This isn't the only thing that you will hear… how could you not tell me? Don't I have a right to know? Don't I…

I couldn't finish my words because something hit me on the head… hard! I fell to the ground and the last thing I saw was Diana saying it was for my own good! I wanted to protest and tell her a few words, but everything turned black… I passed out!

Diana's POV

Diana: You better be right Batman!

He gave me one of his glares but I ignored it like always.

Batman: I'm never wrong! You should know that by now!

So modest, don't forget that tiny detail Bruce.

Superman: I think we are here. That is the planet!

J'onn: You all should put the costumes on. I'll hide Lantern.

I took my Thangarian suit. This thing was uncomfortable and mask is suffocating me! How could anybody fight in this and win battles? That is beyond me.

In five minutes we were all in the costumes and waiting for the permission to land. We got it and so the show started! I remember what batman said, don't speak unless you are asked and never look down!

WE got out of the ship and a small group of winged man were waiting for us.

First soldier: The general is waiting to hear your report sergeant! Fallow me!

And so we did!

I'm happy so don't ruin my mood… I'm not happy to often


	13. The diamond of chaos

HawkAngel XD

The wings... well Batman is a smart guy, he figured something out... I just have to think a little, I know a holographic projection of wings... no one will no the difference ( they aren't going to get to close to realize that there is nothing there, in the episode with them all the warriors kept a distance between one another) Do you think it will work? Because rubber wings were kind of stupid, and Batman is more ingenious then that. And the costumes …they saw the typical costume for a thanagarian and made others after it. I didn't really thought about it when I wrote it, I just wanted the league to get in... to make a little chaos later. I hope you understood something of what I just wrote, and that it made some sense ( in my head it did)! I have a question to you... does Flash have a girlfriend ( I want to write a fic as him the main character, and I don't want to miss any details)

Mony19

Thank you! I got grounded after my little incident for a month... I was going nuts, nuts, nuts staying at home all the time with no computer or TV.

I know I would be furious if they knocked me out! And I think it's time Shadow told Shayera why she wants to go back, and what is this Diamond about.

I have a question for you... now that the holiday is coming. What would you like to do? I'd love to go the sea side with my friends!

ENJOY!

READ AND REVIEW!

The Diamond of chaos

Shayera's POV

Daphne: It's time you learned my reasons for going back there. Fallow me!

And so I did. She finally stopped in front of a door and said the password and the door opened. The room was different then the rest of the ship, first of it didn't have anything black in it. Something caught my eye on a table there was another stone and a document.

She went to the table and opened the box that Hro gave her. It was another stone! She placed it near the other and they united and changed their color from black to blue.

Daphne: Why don't you take a seat, it while take a while.

I sat on the couch on my left and waited for the story.

Daphne: Do you want something to eat or drink?

She was staling…

Shayera: No, I want to hear the story!

D: Very well then. Do you remember the legend of the chaos diamond?

S: A little, I heard it once from the story teller. Isn't it just another bedtime story ?

D: This one is real. And the proof is on that table.

S: The stones? Maybe there is a magnetic attraction between them.

D: I'm not talking about them. The document… let me show you.

With a wave of her hand the document flew right in my hands. I tried to read it but it was all in gibberish.

S: I don't understand a word! What does it say?

D: It's in the ancient language. I took ma quite a while to understand it. It speaks of a time of prosperity of peace to our people. Can you believe that we were nice and understanding once?

S: When we were the puppets of Ichtultur ( did I get the name right?)?

D: After we banished that over size octopus. It was a complete chaos after that and our wise ancestors made a diamond that represented harmony. They named it the Diamond of chaos, because they believed that it stopped the chaos, that it control it and once it was broken the world was in the perfect chaos.

S: History said that it was no such thing.

D: History was mistaken. Where do you think we have the saying " by 7 hells"? 7 of our people stole it and they broke it in 3 pieces. The peace confused them, they thought the war is the only way to live.

S: How do you know all this?

D: My father. You see he found this document in our old temple. And he gave me the first piece and I promised him that I will reunite them. I don't know if a stone can bring so much to people that have so little faith. But I promised!

S: What if it does?

D: Then we have nothing to lose and everything to win. The last piece is in the Senate. And the only way to get in is…

S: By a distraction. And what could be a better distraction then the trial of a traitor?

D: Bingo!

S: my trial will be very short. I don't think I can buy you time.

D: But your friends might.

S: My friends? But they are back on Earth, there is no way that they could get to Thanagar or their on.

D: That's way I gave them a helping hand.

S: You are very slick! You better not leave us there?  
D: Wouldn't dream of it.

Computer: Approaching the planet. You should chance.

S: Nice computer…

D: I'll come and get you. That is a promise!

S: I'll try to stall!

The shadows of the warriors appeared near us… they looked so real!

S: You have to teach me how to do that!

D: It's piece of cake. They will look after you ( she pointed to the shadows).

John's POV

My head hurts so badly. I can't believe that they hit me! With friends like these who needs enemies?

I looked around and I realized that I am in the small changing room. Maybe they left a costume!

No such luck!

I guess I have to go like this okay here goes nothing.

I opened the door and I was face to face with a soldier he wanted to scream but thanks to my ring he was knocked out before he could.

But why would they send some one on board? They didn't trust them and if this soldier does report back they would be in trouble. I took his COM link, at leas he wont be able to report back. I tied him up and when I wanted to get out of the ship I noticed another ship landing.

I looked closely and realized who was walking surrounded by all those soldiers. Shayera!

I wanted to open the door and go save her, but the rational part of my brain screamed at me " NO! Stay put and wait for the right moment!"

Those five second that it took the convoy to get in the building seemed like an eternity. The right time was now.

I got off the ship and I ran to the building before the doors closed. When they did close they left me in complete darkness!

I wanted to use my ring but that will be an invitation to the enemy to come and get me.

The building was huge I'll never going to find her!

I heard voices that cried as one " Guilty! Guilty!". That must be the room I'm seeking. And now how do I get in?

J'onn's POV

I felt bad for having to knock John out. But it was for his one good. They think he is dead, that is why he should not be seen.

Batman was telling the General exactly what he wanted to hear. The mission went great, they captured Shayera easily and how much we all want her to be punished severely.

Batman: General, may we go and watch the trial. We want to see the traitors face!

General: Don't we all sergeant. I believe our meting is over you and your men can go and watch the trial. It will be very short and since you made sure that the traitor gets hear alive you can watch how they remove her wings and send her to a primitive world, may be even pick one.

They mentality never sees to amaze me. How can they be so cruel to one of their one?

Batman: It will be an honor, sir!

He went to the door and we all fallowed. It's a good think that we had the planes of the building. First left then two right and we will be at the Grand Hall, where the trial will take place.

We didn't talk along the way, afraid that someone may hear us. Burt we reach the room in record time.

Batman and Superman opened the door.

I felt thousands of eyes turning to us, observing our every feature. I believe we were okay for them because ther attention returned to the front of the hall. There it was a seat with chains and in front of the sit a table with 7 chairs.

Soldier: Take your seats!

We didn't need to me said twice. We spread out : Superman, Batman and Wonder women went in the front and me and Flash stayed at the back assuring this way a quick get way.

Suddenly the room was silent. And the 7 chairs were occupied. One of them said

"Let the trial of biggest traitor begin. Bring in Shayera Hol!"

When the crowd heard her name they bowed. Poor Shayera.

She came in with chains on her hands and wings and too the seat, the condemned seat.

" Shayera Hol you knew the penalty for treason, did you not?"

Shayera: I knew it very well.

"Then why did you choose to betray your people for a primitive race ( at this I heard Flash breathing heavy, we could act, not yet). From Hro Talek's report we understand that you help the … what was it called, ah yes Justice League to destroy our planes. Do you know how many thanagarien died because of that decision?"

I believe the General was wrong, it will be a long trial…


	14. The race to freedom

HawkAngel XD

Thank you! I'll think I'll pick Linda... and search the net and I mostly I found Flash with her. What do you think? Would Supergirl be a better match for the speeder? I'll probably posted the first chapter will be up soon.

take care...

 I'll try to keep that in mind! Plus when you are in bed all day you can only write.. are sure you want me to look in both sides, then?

Take care too!

Mony19

Thank you! And what exactly did you learn? I'm just plain curious, you know me! John is always a hardheaded, but a hardhead with a good mind on his shoulders!

It want be that bad to have a summer job, thing about the money you can win and buy all the stuff that your parents don't want to buy you ( baggy pants, crazy t-shirts and all that stuff). At least you can find something decent but in my town the only think I could do is be a waitress and I'm bit clumsy and I think I would pay more then I win if you catch my drift.

READ AND ENJOY!

(it will really mean a lot to me if you reviwed as well, to know if you like it or not and what would you think it will make it better... thanks!)

The race to freedom

Daphne's POV

I had to hurry, Shayera's life depends on that.

I had to find the last piece of the puzzle and if my calculation were correct it would be inside the building first one on the left then right.

Getting there was to easy considering the fact that no one was there to try to stop me. I wonder if they let the stone unprotected as well?

My question got her answer when I heard voices coming from that room

Soldier 1: I don't understand why we have to protect this stupid stone! We could be at the trial to see how they punish the traitor.

Soldier 2: Stop complaining this is an important mission!

Soldier: Important you say? Who would steel a worthless piece of stone?  
I was time Shadow got in the picture, the soldiers were an easy pray, to easy.

Shadow: That would be me gentlemen!

The both look like they saw a ghost, which is very possible.

Soldier 2: Stop that thing!

I just looked at the other soldier and he fainted... I did even tried to stop him. The other got my undivided attention when he started shooting at me. The laser beans went right thought me and then the soldier got on his knees and kept blabbering that he has a family.

I let him be and went to the last piece. This is to easy.

To easy? There must be a trap here somewhere. I went to the blabbering fool and picked him up

Shadow: You care so much for your family, will do anything for them, right?

Soldier 2: Yeees!

Shadow: The get me that stone, or you'll never see them again!

Soldier 2: I don't know the access cods only the general has them.

Shadow: That's a shame... for you!

I hit him on the head and left him lying there. Sometimes it's good to be the master of shadows. I don't need the access codes, my shadow can get the stone out of there.

My shadow started moving towards the stone and when it took it in his hand it turned as black as the shadow and had no problem passing the security system.

I had the stone! In fact I had the howl diamond.

It was time it went to his home.

But first I had a friend to save!

Shayera's POV

I looked around the room and I only saw hatred on each and everyone's face. They hated me and the had every right too. I used to be admired bye them, some even wished that they could be like me. I saw familiar faces, masks, that used to be my friends but right now they just wanted to see me suffer as much as possible.

I remembered the plan… buy time. It was about time I started doing that.

One of the judges: "Then why did you choose to betray your people for a primitive race ( at this I heard Flash breathing heavy, we could act, not yet). From Hro Talek's report we understand that you help the … what was it called, ah yes Justice League to destroy our planes. Do you know how many thanagarien died because of that decision?"

Shayera: No, I don't know. But I know this we had no right to take so many lives just to save our own. There has to be another way!

The same judge : No right? We have every right Shayera Hol to survive and that Planet couldn't defend it self. You saved that planet and killed so man of your own bye doing that. Have you forgotten the horrible things that the Gordanians do? You were one of their prisoners…

Shayera: I was and I still have the scar. But this our fight and we can win !

Judge: This isn't your fight any more, it stopped being your fight the day you decided that your loyalty is with the earth.

Shayera: I couldn't help destroy it after I saved it for 5 years. It did my mission for 5 years! 5 years I was on a different planer where I was accepted and even named a hero of the planet. They trusted me with their lives, I could take them!

Judge: That is very… touching, but it wont save your life.

You are a traitor to us so you will be punish as one: your wings will be removed feather by feather and after that all does who suffered by your decision will have the honor to

throw a stone at you and if, if you will survive you will be banished to savage world where you will find your end. Take the prisoner to the torture chamber. I will certainly enjoy the show!

Daphne where are you?

John's POV

I slowly opened the door. No one noticed my present the were all watching Shayera. She was in the center cuffed to a chair. I hear her punishment and I felt my blood boil. I have to do something and fast! I was about to use my ring when some one grabbed my hand preventing me from using it!

( should I stop now or tell who it is?)

( i know someone who would be pretty angry with me if I leave the story here so I'll go one... but not to far)

I looked at the person excepting to be Batman. I was pretty close because the person standing near me was wearing a lot of black. But who was it?

Daphne: If you try to save her hear you would probably be dead before you have a chance to get to her. The only way to save her is to fallow those guards and stop them before they reach the torture chamber. Get your friends and meet me outside this chamber.

I was stun! Who was this person? Can she be trusted? A million question filled my head but I had no time to ask. I had to contacted J'onn and tell him where to meet.

„J'onn meet me outside the chamber, tell the others I know a way to save her!"

„ I'm glad you finally woke and I'm terribly sorry for the bum on your head!"

„ So you did it! J'onn!"

He probably ignored me.

Daphne: Did you tell them?

John: Lady how to you even now us?

Daphne: Not hear, let's get out of this chamber.

Once outside I expected some answers but non came because the rest of the league joined us. Superman was the first to speak to the mysterious stranger.

S: Who is she, John?

Daphne: the one that will help you get her out. No time to talk we should hurry!

Batman: Maybe you are taking us in a trap.

Daphne: One of the first rules one this planet is this: a traitor always helps a traitor. I am a traitor that got the same punishment for fallowing my heart not my mind and I own her a favor. Satisfied?

Batman: Maybe you are ling?

Daphne: Then how do you explain the fact that I have no wings? Let's go!

She led us to the end of the corridor and the pressed a stone and the wall moved.

She was telling the truth, for now. We fallowed her till the secret corridor ended.

Daphne: The are already here. Let's see how could you actually are.

She pressed another bring and all hell was lose.

I took two guards with my ring, trying desperately to get to Shayera. Two bodies flew right pats me... it seems that the person was telling the truth because she was fighting on our side.

Flash got to Shayera first thanks to his super speed and got the cuffs off her. In a matter of seconds all the soldiers where facing the ground.

Daphne: Your reputation suits you well Justice League, but I'm afraid this is where we part!

Shayera: Daphne, I hoped that you will come with us, you said it yourself there is nothing for you here?

Daphne: I still have that piece of stone to take back to the temple.

Shayera: And you think that I'll let you go there alone after you risked your life for me?  
Daphne: You have a new life go enjoy it

Shayera: You are still my best friend!

Daphne: And you are still not going!

Flash: We will all help you, after all you helped us. If you didn't tell us of that secret passage we wouldn't have saved her.

Daphne: I'm sure your detective would have found an answer after all you solved the riddle.

Batman: I thought it was you. A change of heart?

Daphne: And principles. Let's get to the jet before they realize you are missing.

Flash: You wouldn't happen to know a passage that leads outside this building.

Daphne: This was my home till the decided that I was a traitor and made this the senate house I believe that is what this place is called. It was hear I think.

She pressed another brick and this time nothing happened.

Daphne: Or was it here?

She pressed a brick again and this time the wall moved. We where home free!


	15. Chapter 15

Mony19

To tell you the truth I still don't know much about her planet! I tried to find something out of the ordinary but I found the usual warrior race with no faith... so I kind of made the stone part up ( blushing). The seven hells bit I think is right, because when the tanagarian invasion took place Hro reported back to 7 people? I kind of got inspired from the lord of the rings, when Frodo has to destroy the ring, well they have to put the „ring" back together ( I needed something big to get them back together). Do you think Daphne will go back on earth... be a hero? Or still be an outlaw? Maybe something happens on the way... that's all I'm saying! Have a great weekend!

HawkAngel XD

I' glad you enjoyed it!

Linda it is then!

Congratulations for getting exactly were you wanted!

I finish then too? Wow... so what are you planning on doing this holiday? Sleep all I want without hearing that bloody alarm sound great to me! And go to the sea side with my friends is a winner!

Have a great weekend!

oneredneckgoddess

I was wondering what happened to you? I thought you were busy with the exams, it's the end of term for you as well? If it is I hope you do or did an excellent job at the test! Don't worry my internet connection is just as lousy, I'm still trying to convince my parents that dial-up is not good...

I'm glad you liked it so far! Anyway just a couple of chapter to go then my attention will go to a fic about Flash. I already posted the first chapter. If you have time I would love to hear your opinion about it!

Have a great weekend1

ENJOY and please REVIEW!

Together we will succeed!

Shayera's POV

We were all running through the dark corridor. I was afraid that the walls would close in on us, that is probably my claustrophobic speaking. I stopped dead in my tracks when I realize that the walls were indeed closer and the darkness scared me... I was afraid, but then John took my head and gave me a reassuring smile! I can make it!

I saw the light at the end of the tunnel an I quicken my step.

Flash: I thought it will never end!

You and me both.

Batman: Where is the ship?

Superman: It was suppose to be right here?  
Wonder woman: The guards are coming straight this way. Hide!

J'onn: May I suggest the tunnel.

It was to late because the doors closed. Great from one trap to another.

Batman: Hide after those statues!

The statues reminded me of the first time I meet Doctor Fate. But I had no time to tell them it was considered bad luck to touch them, I don't know why but the last person that touched them died the same day. I always thought it was a simple coincidence, but I didn't touch it to find out.

We hid just in time. But those soldiers weren't in a hurry in fact they were chatting about me!

Soldier 1: I told she will escape so pay up!

Soldier 2: She had help from the outside, that league cam after her.

Soldier 1: I heard an interesting gossip: The general hired a traitor to get her : You want to catch a traitor you send one after him.

Soldier 2: The man is a genius.

Come one move on! But no such hope. Flash was starting to move a lot, the boy can't stay in the same place for too long it drives him nuts.

I had a great occupation watching John!

General: You two aren't you suppose to find the traitor not talk about the traitor!

Soldier 1 & 2: Yes sir we were just checking the grounds around the building.

General: You fools! They wouldn't stay on the ground where any half minded idiot can find them. Search the sky NOW! You heard me go!

There something strange about this general. I got a little to the right to have a better view when I heard " Duck!" I was spot.

Soldier 1: We have her general!

The two soldiers were closing in on us. If we fought only more would come.

General: Are you sure about that?

Soldier 2: Of course we are sure! She is there can't you see her?

General: Oh I see just fine but I think you have confused with someone else!

Solider 1: What?

I looked at the so called general and I saw a shadow rise from his feet to his head and revealed who he truly was…

Daphne: hey there boy miss me?

She kicked the first one down and with a good punch the second soldier was down as well.

Shayera: Daphne how did you do that?

Daphne: On of my many talents. What took you guys so long? I had time to teleport the stone to the temple and get back here to save you.

Shayera: I'll never hear the end of this.

Daphne: Lets' get the hell out of here.

Flash: There is a tiny little problem: out ship is missing!

Daphne: Really? Computer why don't you show yourself to us I think it's safe now!

A ship appeared in front of us.

Daphne: All aboard!

Flash was the first one to get in fallowed by Diana and J'onn. Superman and Batman got in at the same time and after that me and John. Daphne was already on the pilot seat having a conversation with Batman about ships.

Flash: everybody take your seats and put your seat belts on it's going to be a bumpy ride1

Computer: What are seat belts, Shadow?

Daphne: don't know don't care. Very well batman let's see how good you are.

I looked out the window and it was no surprise when several ship were coming to us.

Daphne: I'll let you fly in space. Computer let's go1

I think this was one of the fastest ship in the galaxy, knowing Daphne and her speed mania it was!

She dogged all the missiles and even managed to get a few of the ships on the ground. I was to busy trying not to puck in her precious ship to notice anything else and I wasn't the only one. Flash was covering his mouth complaining about the air line

Flash: Where is the little bag that is always in front of a seat and where are the pretty ladies, this air line sucks! I'll never take it again!

Diana on the other hand was praying to Hera to give her strength.

Diana: All mighty Hera give me the strength to survive this ride!

J'onn was even more green and was trying to relax. I don't think he manage.

Superman was the most compose of as well. He was looking outside the window and he looked sad for not being able to fight this battle. Daphne told him to stay put or he will stuck here.

Batman was a bit green but he wasn't taking his eyes off the battle scene that was in front.

John was breathing a bit like a fish. It was funny to see him open and close his mouth. I looked at him and smiled. We were back together! I took his hand and squeeze it to make sure that he was really there, that it wasn't a fiction of my imagination. John looked at me and smiled

John: Hey… wify!

Shayera: Long time no see… husby!

Daphne: I told Batman that we will make without a scratch! Batman… hello anybody in there1

Batman: Your flying skills…

Daphne. Are great?

Batman: You put as all in danger with your reckless flying. You nearly killed us! And you thing you are a great pilot?  
Daphne: Well excuse me for saving your sorry ass. It was either get caught and get torture to death or fly in order to be killed. I choose the last one and we are alive!

Batman: And I thought Shayera's piloting was bad.

Shayera: I learned from the best!

Daphne: I have a very strong surviving instinct. I flew off 112 battles with no scratch on my ship. This was the 113 I belive.

Batman: And what about the crew?

Shayera: I still have the medical bay and the bathroom is the first one to the right!

Flash: I'm first!

Diana: Lady's first Flash!

Flash: But you stay for ages in the bathroom!

Diana gave him a look that clearly said "I'm first to the bathroom but you can be first at the medical bay!".

Daphne: Flash there is another one down the hall to the left.

Flash: Thank you!

Daphne: Now batman do you still want the flying lesson?

Batman: After I go to the bathroom as well.

Daphne: It looks like you will have to wait your turn1

She was right, every one on the ship wanted to the bathroom after such a flight, except me and her. I was a bit used to it, after all I was with her on 25 of her flights after that I was the one terrorizing my crew.

Daphne: How are you feeling?

Shayera: Better then them! You flew magnificent the way you dogged everything!

She was blushing, that was a first.

Daphne: It was nothing really. Do you want to take her for a spin.

Sahyera: I'd love to! Before that I wanted to ask you something?

Daphne: Sure! Computer why don't you take over?

Computer: Sure thing!

Daphne: What did you wanted to ask?

If you can come to my wedding? I can't ask her that!

Shayera; How did you take the stone back to the temple so fast?

Daphne: It was easy!

After you all went in the passage I didn't have time to fallow because some soldiers were coming this way. I closed the passage and ran the other way. My lick I went right in the teleporting room. So I took a chance and used on. I set the coordinates for the temple.

I was teleported right in the middle of 5 soldiers. That's from where I have this bruise on my check. One bruise was enough for me so I put all those years of training in to use. In five second they were all facing the floor. They don't make them as the used to! After that the hard part was to find the right room. I took me awhile because it was the last room. Why is it always the last one? I placed the stone there and nothing happened! Not even a bubby tramp, nothing! I guess it was just a story to make you go to sleep as a child! I still don't understand the document, dad was never in to jokes. Maybe I missed translated it!

Shayera: I don't think you did! You said that stone makes you find your peace inside. You found it! You even talked to strangers, were nice to them. And I think it effected the rest too. Those to soldiers for example, they were talking! They were the exact same soldiers that took me in and believe me they didn't said a word.

Daphne: I think you are right, the even talked freely to the general, I mean you! To question is if it effected your friends as well?

I looked down the hallway as the Flash made his way back. He took a step to Daphne

Flash: Hey beautiful, you wanna…

Shayra: No she doesn't!

Wait a second flash was acting like himself witch meant

Shayera: It didn't effect them!

Daphne: Are you sure?

Shayera. I would have been worried if Flash didn't try to flirt with you!

Daphne: Oh and Shayera I'd love to be this maid of… horror!

Shayera: It's honor! Wait a second who did you?

Daphne: Before you ask the question you where moving you lips and I read what you initially wanted to ask. What does this maid have to do?

Shayera: Dunno you will have to ask Flash, he is good at that. Can I fly now?

Daphne: You and Batman are the pilots for the trip to Earth! Excuse-me but I have to go to the bathroom as well!

Shayera: I think it's contagious I have to go too!

Daphne: Batman the ship is al yours. If you need help with something…

Batman: I wont!

Daphne: Anyway ask the computer. Computer mister Batman will do the flying for a while, keep an eye on him! I don't want a single scratch on you!

AN: The bells will probably ring in the next chapter but till then what did you think about this one! I'm sorry about all the talk about going to the bathroom but I needed to go and I said I'm moving till I finish ( me and my big mouth, I know). A review always brings a smile on my face, so would like to make my day sunnier?

Thank you for reading!


	16. Back home

AN: First of al I want to apologize for my very late update. Hope you can forgive me! Enjoy this chapter!

kairiyuna14

Well grammar has never been my strong point in English classes. An A at speaking and a B at writing... I'll try to pay more attention! Thanks and I hope you like this chapter!

oneredneckgoddess

I guess you already started your job so if you don't mind me asking: How was your first day? I hope you enjoy this very late update ( I was kind of sick and everything I wrote ended in a disaster)

HawkAngel XD

Hope this chapter will bring a smile on your face ( that is if you are still upset, even if you are not a good laugh is always welcomed). Thanks for the sweet review hope you enjoy this update ( late update... sorry about that).

Mony19

That's a great idea! Really! I am addicted to speed and think I passed this on to Daphne's character ( you don't want to be in a car while me or my father is driving). She going be a part hero and in the rest to be exploring the mystery of our planet! Do you think she should keep the name Shadow as a hero or the change it (in what?)? Hope you like it!

He felt that his whole life was some kind of dream and he sometimes wondered whose it was and whether they were enjoying it.

**Douglas Adams** ( I just found this quote, it probably fits better at the begging of this fiction, but better late then never)

**Back home!**

We finally reached the watchtower and I still couldn't chose who was the worse pilot: Batman or Daphne? They both managed to make us as green as J'onn.

Daphne: I like it better when I am driving, but you did pretty good Batman!

Batman just nodded his head and went to his Batcave I presume but what I didn't expect was to see Diana running after him. That is a first.

J'onn: If you will excuse me I have to see how things have been going around here!

After J'onn left.

Daphne: So what does a maid of horror have to do? Scare everybody?

Shayera: I told it's honor! Flash would you explain Daphne what she has to so?

Flash: Sure thing I'll tell you all about it over a drink!

Daphne: I hope you have strong drinks here.

Flash: We used to have...

Daphne: Used to? Who had the great idea?

Flash: That would be Superman... but I know a great place where we could talk. I'm sure you will like it.

Daphne: Let's see this great place of yours.

They were gone as well and finally I was alone with John.

Shayera: Did I tell how much I missed you?

He took a step closer

John: No you didn't.

Shayera: Silly me...

I took a step as well and our lips touched!

The only word that can express how I felt right then is: perfect! Everything was perfect!

John: I didn't tell you how much I missed you?

Shayera: No you didn't...

I smiled as he pressed his lips against mine again...

We managed to get to our room and if we had: a Do NOT DISTURB sign we would have used it. He closed the door and it was just the two of us ... till the next day ( not that I minded).

Diana's POV

I managed to catch the dark knight before he reached the transporter.

He didn't turn around

Batman: Why are you fallowing me, Diana?

I could lie right now and say that was simply heading to the transporter as well but this time I'll tell him the truth.

Diana: I understand that it's custom that a woman should be accompanied by a man at an occasion of importance like a wedding.

Batman: Are you asking me to be your date to their wedding?

Diana: I believe I am!

Batman: Usually the man asks this question, or Flash didn't tell you that?

Diana: Actually no one told me, I just overheard Clark asking Lois to be his date and I presumed that I should have a ... date.

Btaman almost smiled at this.

Batman: What makes you think that I would come? I have more important things to do.

What do I see in this man? He is the most annoying man on this planet!

Diana: Very well then, go to your very important business

I cannot believe I let my self to be so humiliated... Men who needs them? Not me!

I went to the training room where I could put some order in my thoughts.

Batman's POV

As soon as Diana left I turned back to the transporter. I have to get back to Gotham.

J'onn: You know she really cares about you and you care about her. I didn't have to read your mind to see that.

Batman: She is a teammate, you don't get involved with teammates.

J'onn: Yu are right but she means more to you then a simple teammate. She is willing to try, aren't you?

Batman: I don' t want to hurt her.

J'onn: It's a bit late for that.

J'onn disappeared, probably to find Diana and stop her from destroying the training room.

No, I mustn't get involve. Work and pleasure just don't mix. Diana is a smart girl she will figure it out.

I finally managed to get to my Batcave where Alfred was expecting me.

Alfred: How was the trip Master Bruce?

Batman: Good. Problems in Gotham?

Alfred: Nothing that Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin couldn't handle.

Batman: They can handle one more night. I need some sleep.

Alfred looked at me suspiciously but didn't say a word about it.

Alfred: Sweet dreams Master Bruce! I hope you will be with the lovely princess in your dreams!

He knew?

Batman: I don't know what you are talking about Alfred.

Alfred: Master Bruce I may be getting old but I'm not blind. You care about Diana very much.

Batman: Last time I cared about a person this much it caused me a lot of trouble. I learn from my mistakes Alfred.

Alfred: At least you are on the same side this time.

He did had a point.

I went to bed… I need some sleep to make my mind clear.

Daphne's POV

The place that Flash picked was nice, but not my type. He said it was the best restaurant in this town and I believed him.

It was a change from the usual places where I went to eat, all visit there ended up in a huge fight( that I probably caused). The only thing that bothered me was the constant glares that I received, was it because I still had my clock on or because I was here with Flash?

Flash: Just ignore them. So let start with something simple: What will you be wearing?

Daphne: Something similar with this costume. Problem?

Flash: Normally no, but it is a wedding. You have to wear something more colorful and it has to be a dress.

Daphne: Colorful maybe but no to the dress!

Flash: Why? I'm sure you will look great in a dress.

Daphne: What else do I have to do?

Flash: Well your lucky they hired a wedding planer and we just have to organize the bachelor's party and the hen's party. You will do the hen's party!

Daphne: A party for an animal?

Flash: No… it's more of Shayera's last night as a single woman. The bachelor's party is John's night as a single man I hired a stripper for the occasion!

Daphne: Why me? ( I banged my head against the table) What is a stripper? ( he smiled at this)

Flash: Well a stripper is a person who takes off his clothes very slow in front of people.

Daphne: And you think that Shayera would like that? I don't see anything so great about it, plus she has the real thing right next to her!

Flash: You don't understand the purpose of the party.

Daphne: I can imagine the purpose you have in mind when you hired the strippers… you want to get in bed whit at least one of them! I may be from another planet but all man think about the same thing everywhere!

He was as read as his costume and he was trying no to shout at me

Flash: Listen that was the last thing in my mind… I just want John to have a great time!

Daphne: Then you have only two things in your mind!

Flash: You don't know me and I don't have to put up whit these. You are on your own! Good luck… you will need it!

Now was the good time to get up from this elegant place and start doing things my way.

Daphne: Bon appetite!

He was still red in the face but when I bumped in to someone on my way out I look back him and I realized that all the single women in the restaurant were near him listening to every word he said. It's a great thing I learned how to read lips: That was my worst date ever, look what happens when you take pity in someone!

I tried to control my impulse to get there and chock him to death. But I managed to leave that place before my impulse took control over me.

I was walking down the street with no destination in my head. The nerve of that that man! Why did Shayera gave up a great military career for this will always remain a mystery to me!

As I passed the stores one outfit caught me eye… it had my name all over it. I think I have my costume for the wedding!

I went in and thanked my better judgment. You didn't think I would walk out of the restaurant empty handed now did you? I bumped in to someone and my basic reflex is to check the pockets and I accidentally took his wallet. It had a lot of green things in. I believe they are the money on this planet.

AN: I know I said you will hear the wedding bells... and you will, just not now. I'm sorry but I really want to make a bachelor's party and a hen's party as well. Your opinion always mattered to me so I'm asking you: What will they do at the party? Who will come? And if you have any idea what costume got Daphne's eye please tell! I hoped you liked because I sure enjoyed writing it!


	17. Preparing for the party of the century

AN: I'm so sorry! This is very late for me to post an update but before you kill me let me explain my self first : I went to the sea side for 2 weeks with my friends And when I came back my network connection was out of order ( bloody storm). And I know it's not much and I had a lot of time to think what to write but the ideas came when I was to dizzy to hold a pen and write it down. I hope you can forgive me! And I'll make it up to you guys!

Enjoy!

And thank you so much for your reviews! If it wasn't for them I would have given up ( I hope I don't have as much mistakes in this one… I read it 3 times)

Preparing for the party of the century!

Daphne's POV

This world never seizes to amaze me!

All you can eat ( I strongly recommend the pizza ), great clothes ... especially my outfit for the wedding and jeans ( I love them) and even the people ( the pickpockets are funny they tried to rob me 3 times, poor guys they are in the hospital now and I had to listen to Superman for an hour about the responsibility of having superpowers, all I heard was bla bla bla and bla bla bla) .

They even have a machine that gives away money ( to bad it didn't give me anything... maybe it's a password or something).

Anyway I'm supposed to organize a party... a hen's party! I'm way better at crashing parties then planning them. At least I found a good place ( a fancy restaurant just for the girls). The next part is to find some entertainment and oh my god! I forgot to actually invite the girls...

Juts great ... now I have to go to that bloody watch tower to invite every female I see ( I hope I don't invite the cleaning lady, it wont surprise me to much if I do, to more the merrier ). The cherry on top of the cake is: I'll see that IDIOT! I must remember my therapy breath in breath out anger is not a solution Usahhh ( it was something like that in Bad Boys 2)...

I press the button that J'onn gave me and the next thing I know I'm aboard the watch tower ( lucky me!)

Daphne: Hello J'onn! Who do you think I should invite to the party?

J'onn: Daphne I have problems picking the right outfit for it. You should ask Flash, he will love to help!

Daphne: I'll pass. You know J'onn they have people who can tell you what to wear for the occasion, they are really good.

J'onn: I don't think I should be near people, not in this form.

Daphne: Why not? You are one of the worlds greatest superheroes I think they will be honored to give you a hand! If you want I'll come with you!

J'onn: Thank you! The party is tomorrow... I don't think you have time!

Daphne: I'll make time! What about today at 5 pm right here and we will go to a great shop!

At this J'onn smiled

J'onn: I'll be here!

I smiled at him and went off to find some guest for the party.

My luck I found Supergirl talking with Zatana in the hallway

D: Hello girls!

S&Z: Hi!

D: Do you have any plans for tomorrow night?

They looked at each other and then

S&Z: No you don't!

D: Great! You probably no everything by now but let me repeat it anyway: there is a hen's party, Shayera's, and this is the address . Do you know where I can find Diana?

S: She was in the training room yesterday!

D: Great... where is she now?

Z: Still there!

D: Inviting her will take a lot of time won't it?

S: I reckon it will take all day!

D: Then could you do me a favor...

Z: We will invite the rest of the girls, a party without Diana wouldn't be a party!

D: Thanks here are the invitation and if you have any ideas about the entertainment part... that will be perfect!

S: We will think about it!

I started walking towards the training room and a question kept popping in my head : Do I want to die so soon?

I took a deep breath and I entered.

Diana was kicking and punching everything in sight. Someone really hurt her feelings!

Daphne: How about an one on one?

Diana: Your on!

We both got on the boxing ring and she didn't wait for the bell to ring and she charged with all her might. I fought a lot of one on one but she is an opponent I only dreamed of.

She punched me and I kicked her... it was more of a dance, a death dance, but a dance non the less. People started gathering and watched the show. She took of in the air and I fallowed

Diana: I don't want to hurt you!

Daphne: Who do you want to hurt? I can be anyone!

Diana: It's not the same!

A single tear fell down her read cheek and she charged once again. I got her first punch and the second one and room started spinning and then I understood who she wants so badly to hurt: Batman! I transformed in to Batman and the punching stopped! I transformed back to my self and looked at her… she's got it bad!

Diana: I'm sorry!

And she took off! I never in my life got my ass kicked so bad! And for the first time it wasn't my fault ( I should write this in the calendar)

I got back on the ground and the crowed looked at me with interest.

Daphne: The show is over people now scram!

In a matter of seconds the room was empty. It's time me and the bat had a talk!

Flash's POV

I never thought that planning a party could be so hard : the guests, the place, the food, the drinks, the entertainment, the list is endless. I found the place, the food is pretty good and the dinks are divine now I have to invite all the people: J'onn ( I'll have to talk some senses in to him)

Superman ( I hope he knows how to have fun)

Batman ( not sure about this one)

Green Arrow ( a great guy)

The Question ( I wonder how he is when he gets drunk? )

Vigelante ( he can hold the alcohol... poor guy he will have to take care of the rest)

Captain Atom ( seize is not important)

Dr Fate ( of course the good old doctor he probably has a cure for hangovers... he has to come!)

And maybe some of the green lanterns like Kilog ( did I write it right?)

As for the entertainment part I'm calling the strippers! I don't care what the stuck up say ! I take out the calling card I have one for males and one for females strippers... duh! Females!

Supergirl: Hey Flash!

Flash: Hello!

Supergirl: So you are planning the bachelors party!

Flash: It's going to be the best party ever!

Supergirl: If you have the right entertainment!

Flash: Of course I have!

I show her the card in my hands!

Supergirl: A stripper?

Flash: Have you heard of such a party without?

Supergirl: Can I take the card?

Flash: Since when are you organizing the party?

Supergirl: Since Daphne is trying to talk some sense in to Diana!

Flash: Take it then!

Ha I win!

Now let's see the stripper and then I'll invite the guys!

Shayera's POV

I woke up the next day and I felt just perfect!

John: Morning beautiful!

Shayera: Morning gorgeous!

John: Should we get up?

I smile at him playful

Shayera: No! I want breakfast in bed!

I look at the clock

Better said dinner!

John: That's way I asked J'onn to prepare something for us, if we promise we wont be late tomorrow to our hen and bachelor's party!

Shayera: Why should we have that stupid party! I don't want to be a single second away from you, but an evening!

John: I know but the next evening you wont be able to get rid of me!

Shayera: I juts can wait! You will love my vow!

John: I love you!

He kissed me exactly when J'onn entered whit our dinner

He quickly got out when he saw us still in bed.

Shayera: I can get very used to this!

John: You and me both! Dinner is served!

J'onn's POV

I was waiting for Daphne, no she wasn't late I was just to early. I'm happy for John and Shayera but can help not feeling a bit jealous. I want to move on, but I can't! I still love her very much ( his wife) and all my friends are together no and don't have time for me: John & Shayera, Batman& Dina, Superman& Lois, and Flash will be Daphne I juts know it!

Daphne: Hi, I hope I'm not late!

J'onn: Your just in time! What happen to you?

She had a red eye

Daphne: Just a friendly fight a mutual friend!

J'onn: Flash?

Daphne: No Diana! Do you know where I can find Batman?

J'onn: He doesn't like to be disturbed!

Daphne: I can find him by my self! Now let's find you some outfits for you!

She went to the transporter and typed the coordinates

Daphne: Let's go!

We arrived at the shop and a girl came to us, I expected to see fear in her eyes, but she only showed love in them.

Girl: welcome back Daphne! This is the friend you have been talking about! Ms J'onn we have the exact cloths for you if you will fallow me please!

Daphne: Go on! She wont bite... much!

In a matter of minutes I had my arms full of cloths. And I actually had fun going shopping: the girl gave us champagne and we talk about a lot of things. Finally

The girl kindly asked us to leave , it was 10 pm ( time sure flies when you are having fun)

Daphne: J'onn you have something to wear to the party and to the wedding so you better come!

J'onn: I will! Thank you!

Daphne: For what!

J'onn: I better go! I have to be aboard the watchtower!

Daphne: J'onn when was the last time when you had a drink?

J'onn: The martian drinks are different

Daphne: J'onn go to sleep and the room will stop spinning.

J'onn: but I have to...

Daphne: Ask some one else! Go to sleep!

J'onn: Okay!

I'm going to bed!

Daphne's POV

I fell a little bad for using J'onn like that... but I really need to talk to Batman. And it's not my fault I juts gave him one glass one! He took five ( I took 10 but that's not the point). Next stop Wayne Manor Gotham City!

It took me a few hours to get there and find the right place. I knocked on the door and , to my surprise, someone answered

Alfred: Good evening!

Daphne: Hi! Is Ms ... Wayne home?

Alfred: I'm afraid Master Bruce is away!

Daphne: Great... where is batman?

The old man looked at me funny!

Alfred: Batman? You believe that my Master is Batman! This is hilarious!

Daphne: You have ten seconds to tell me where that scumbag is or all your nightmares will come true. Maybe he told you about me: Daphne Diamonds... Shadow! Ring a bell?

Alfred: Try again tomorrow miss!

Daphne: Listen Diana just kicked my ass and destroyed the training room because of him! Where is he?  
Bruce: It's okay Alfred. Come in Daphne!

Daphne: You look better whit your mask! And I'm fine where I am! Please just talk with Diana before she destroy the watch tower... she really cares about you! Love is blind... talk to her!

Bruce: Why do you care?

Daphne: Let's just say been there done that!

Bruce: I'll talk to her!

AN: The next one is defiantly about the party ( and I have a surprise for you... a hint... or not)


	18. Party time!

AN I forgot to thank you guys for your wonderful reviews… silly me! I'll do it now if you don't mind:

Mony 19 I'm updating and on time! Yes!I'm so sorry for the very late update! I know I hate it when it happnes to me. But it wont happen again! I hope you like this one as well and that it will bring a smile and maybe a laught from you!

HawkAngel XD Yep I enjoyed my holiday! 2 weeks at the sea side I can't complain plus I meet someone really sweet there . I hope you have fun reading this I had fun writing it and about Flash a daddy? Well you will have to wait to finish with this one to focus all my inspiration to him. I'll let you know anyway!

ccabello have fun reading it! I had writing it!

majinme more group interaction that I'll hope you will love... espicially with the big seven.

Angelus-2003 As I said I'll pay more attention. I know it's no excuse but I have only studied english for a cupple of years but a mistake is a mistake. Let me know if you spot more.

D.C talk Thank you! More romance between the two of them ... a little talk can do wonders.

x21jade thanks for being there from the start and always believing in me even when I didn't! Enjoy this chapter!

On with the party! ( Finally!)

The hen's party ( Shayera's POV)

I just entered the restaurant and I loved the place! Not to elegant so I wouldn't fell bad about wearing pants but not to sporty for my high heels. In a few seconds the guest started arriving and I greeted them all with a big smile, perhaps the bottles of champagne that they were carrying had something to do with my very big smile. What's a party without champagne?

Supergirl and Zatana were discussing something about villains and I don't want to talk about work right now.

Black Canary and Huntress were in their little world talking about their guys : Green Arrow and The Question ( I had no idea he was a red head!).

And Vixen was giving Inza and Daphne fashion types. Of course Daphne was arguing when it came to dresses over pants. You should have seen her face when Vixen said something about a skirt the seize of her hand! That was priceless...

One guest in particular captured me eye: Diana. She looked miserable... does she still hates me? I thought she said no !

Shayera: Hello! You don't look like you are enjoying your self.

Diana. It's not your fault... men! Why does this world need them? They are only good at causing troubles! ( and she took another draught)

Shayera: But they have their good parts as well!

Diana : I was just fine without them! Don't need them!

S: The man we are talking about... do I know him?

D: Sadly yes! I just want to cause him as much pain as I can!

I took her glass of champagne, she had to much all ready

D: Give it back!

S: Dina let's see what games have the girls come up with?

D: Don't care... give it back!

S: Diana...

I didn't have a chance to finish when I heard

Daphne: Don't take anything off!

At this I turned around and saw a girl, barely dressed whit a stereo that was about to give us a little number. What is going on here?

A Girl: Are you sure? I was hired to entertain a party!

Daphne: Reaaaally! SUPERGIRL!

Supergirl: Oups... It's Zatana's fault!

Zatana: Mine? You are the one that got that number from Flash!

Daphne: I don't want to hear it! Listen this is all a misunderstanding … What are you guys doing here?

Flash: You too huh?

I saw a smile on Diana's face. For a moment I thought that it was because of the embarrassing situation, not a chance. When Batman is there Diana's away to I love him world! And it wasn't just Batman here, all the guys were here.

But why?

The bachelor's party ( John's POV)

I arrived at the party and was greeted with cheers and congratulation from all of my fellow crime fighters.

The place wasn't really my taste: a Hawaiian bar. But I see why Flash choose this place : the waitresses where drop dead gorgeous!

Flash: Do you like it?

He said as he handed me a pint of beer.

John: It's a great place!

Flash: You should see the girls dancing and I have a surprise for you!

John: No more surprises please!

Flash: You would love this one!

I walked around the place and I saw Superman , Batman and J'onn. They were talking about crime fighting , but I noticed something different at J'onn: his outfit and was he wearing perfume?

John: Please don't tell me that you came here to talk about work. Please try and act like you are enjoying your self! And J'onn I like the outfit.

He turned a bit red and thanked me.

Another group that was talking about work: Dr Fate , captain Atom and Vigelante… well he was trying to convince them to play poll with him.

John: I'll play poll!

On our way to the poll table I saw Green Arrow and The Question talking very intensely about something. At first I thought that it was work but it was about two of my fellow superheroes: Black Canary and Huntress.

Before we started to play I heard Superman yell

S: Stay where you are! Don't take anything off!

Man: Are you sure?

All super heroes: YES!

The party

Shayera's POV

I liked this party more!

John is here what can I asked more?

John: I'm sorry we've ruined your hen's party!

Shayera: Trust me you've just made it better! And not just for us…

I pointed to Black Canary and Green Arrow who were kissing in the corner and to Huntress and the Question who were dancing really close.

John: They have a good idea and I just saw the perfect corner!

It was perfect until

Batman: Diana can we talk?

John: That was our corner!

Shayera: They need some time to talk things out. And we need to talk .

John: Shayera I told you already I know my vow!

Shayera: Yesterday you knew just "I…"!

John: Shayera I know it by heart now!

He gave me his puppy dog eyes. How can I be mad at him?

I heard some screaming but I didn't care. I was in my I'm getting married to the greatest guy ever world! Nothing else maters right now! I guess we don't need a corner to be in our little world.

Diana's POV

I was sitting in my chair with an empty glass in my hand. He was here but he was still ignoring me, as always.

Batman: Diana can we talk?

The world is coming to an end! Batman wants to talk or I drank to much.

Batman: Diana?

Ok maybe he wants to talk.

Diana: Yes Bruce.

Batman: I want to brake my number one rule.

What was his number one rule? Ah yes : dating within the team always leads to disaster.

Diana: What about the disaster part?

Batman: I'm willing to risk it. I think I owed you a dance! Would you like to dance?

I looked at his extended hand... this was really happing... wow!

Diana: I'd love to!

I gave him my hand and we went to the dance floor. He put his hands around my waist and I placed them around his neck . Maybe it was just me but I had a feeling, a strange one that for the first time in my life I am complete!

Daphne's POV

Flash: You too huh?

Daphne: This is all your fault!

Flash: Mine? What did I do?

Daphne: You mean beside the fact that you exist. Let me see : You just ruin the party both… of them!

Flash: Did I? Look around you

And I did and I only saw smiling faces… they were enjoying themselves. Inza and Fate, Black Canary and Green Arrow, Huntress and The Question and even Dina and Batman were having the time of their lives in the others one arms. Vigilante has found someone to play poll with in fact 3 persons agreed to play.

J'onn: I don't understand the purpose of this game!

Vigilante: It's called fun , you should try it sometimes!

Captain Atom: You have to hold the cue like this and hit the white ball so it will hit another ball and…

Captain Atom started explaining the game to J'onn and I don't know if it was beginner 's luck but he managed , form the first strike to clean the poll table.

J'onn: You said it was a bit like math!

At this the boys laugh and I even smiled ( a little).

Flash: I told you all the party's that I plan are a success!

Daphne: You planned? All this is your idea!

Flash: Yes! I made the little mix up between notes so we can be here. You said it yourself that stripteases isn't the best way to entertain a party. If you excuse me there is a lady there that needs some attention.

In a second he was near the stripteases girl. I wish I could just pay him back for being suck a show off. Then an idea came to me as soon as he left that girl to go and get some drink.

No I wont spice his drink, he wants to get drunk and he does a pretty good job at spicing his drink ( mixing Champaign whit wine is never a good idea).

Daphne: Hello ( I look at her tag) Angie! It's been an easy night for you huh?

Angie: Yes it was and an amazing one as well the Flash is a darling!

Daphne: Angie could I ask you a favor … just between us girls?

Angie: Sure! I'll do anything to help a friend of Flash's!

At this I smiled… I was whispering in her ear and I heard her laugh slowly.

Angie: I'll do it! So I'll meat you in the bathroom in 5.

Daphne: Yes and you wont regret it!

Flash: Here you go Angie!

Angie: Thanks but I don't drink will I am at work! Could you bring me a Pepsi please!

She made some puppy dog eyes and Flash was at her little finger.

Flash: Sure I'll just run to the nearest shop just for you!

And he was off

Daphne: Shall we?

Angie: I can't wait to see their faces and no I won't forget to take photos. This will be the first time when I take the photos!

Flash's POV

I was back with A… what's her name drink but the second I entered the lights were out and I heard in the background You can Leave your Hat on by Joe Cocker. This was the song I picked for the striptease number… Angie ( so that's her name) is going to do it! Great!

I quickly got in front and I saw her doing her number … man that girl is hot ( please just imagine something cause I have no idea how to write this)! But something was different about her, she seemed taller… probably the high heels!

All the boys were cheering and the girls were laughing but Diana was adorable when she asked Batman " What is the purpose of this strange dance?".

She was respecting the song because her hat was still on but what about the small dress?

Before the end of the song she removed her hat and toss it right at me. I had a shock that is for sure it was Daphne!

She took a bow and smiled. After that she vanished in to thin air , probably went to change.

Shayera: How is the number one fan felling?

Flash: What are you talking about?  
John: I know people in love are blind but this is pretty obvious!

Shayera: You like her a lot!

Flash: Like her? You have got to be kidding she is the most annoying person I have ever meet!

Daphne: Not to mention good looking! Do you guys like the party?  
Shayera: I love it and your little number was the cherry on top of the cake!

John: I'm not saying a like it or I'll have problems with the lady!

Shayera playfully pouched him.

Shayera: Let's see how J'onn is doing at poll.

After they were gone Daphne was looking at me expecting my opinion.

Flash: I saw better! But for some one who had still close on at the end it was pretty good!

Daphne: Was that a complement?

Flash: I'm sorry for what I said at the restaurant!

Daphne: I overreacted as well.

Flash: Would you like to dance?

Daphne: I'd love to!

I took her hand and we headed to the dance floor exactly when a slow song started. I look at her and she slowly placed her head on my chest and her arms around waist. I placed mine around her waist.

I guess she isn't too bad but it's still just like.

Shayera's POV

I looked around my self and I was glad to see that everybody was enjoying themselves as much as me.

Flash and Daphne finally stopped their bickering, Diana and Batman stopped their denial and J'onn managed to make some friends and learn a new game. And the rest let's just say that they had a great time! I was just worried about the 5 of them.

I hope the wedding will be as successful.

Sunday will be my big day and I want everyone to enjoy it!

I must remember to talk with my wedding planner to make sure everything is perfect!

AN: Next The Wedding!

Will they finally say I do! Or will something interrupt them?

Only time will tell and please tell me what did you think about this chapter! Thank you!


	19. The wedding

Shayera's POV

I woke up the next morning and I just couldn't believe that I am getting married with the greatest guy in the universe. I am so lucky!

By my bed post where a bouquet of red roses and a note that said: Don't forget the white dress at 5 cause we are getting married!

I couldn't help not smile at that... how could I forget?

I got up had a shower and changed in to my costume and all this time my silly grin didn't disappear. I don't think it ever will.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes I want this day and this wonderful feeling to always be in my memory.

I look at the mirror one more time and tried to put a serious face on ... no use!

Okay I'm coming out!

Daphne's POV

Those people have no respect for the 8 hour sleep. Come one people there was a party last night! I need rest!

These thought were screaming at me for getting up and for changing ( sort off) I was wearing baggy jeans and a black T-shirt . I didn't even bother to think where I am. The simple fact of thinking hurt.

I gathered all my energy but I still couldn't focus on that bloody watch tower so I had to ask J'onn to teleport me there.

So here I am on my way to the conference room. Beater said following J'onn to that room and trying not to hinder.

J'onn: Did you sleep well Daphne?

Daphne: Like a baby. Did you enjoy the party?

J'onn: Yes I did and I especially enjoyed the pool game. Would like to play it with me sometimes?

Daphne: No one else would play with you anymore?

J'onn: No...

Daphne: It will be my pleasure J'onn … to be the first one to beat you at a pool game!

J'onn: We shall see that.

Daphne: Why are we having a meeting?

J'onn: Superman thought that we should keep everything in check so this day will be perfect for John and Shayera.

Daphne: Why am I going to the conference room? I'm not a member and the hero stuff isn't for me so if you don't mind I'm going to go back to sleep wake me up at 4.

John: There was a jail break we need all hands!

Daphne: I so hate you right now!

I turned around and fallowed J'onn to the conference room all this time wondering what am I doing here. I entered the room with those large clothes but no one said a think. Diana looks a bit dizzy, Batman was a ray of sunshine as always and Superman was looking out the window.

I took a seat and waited for the meeting to start. After 5 minutes off waiting I asked: When is the meeting going to start?

Superman: When Flash gets here!

Daphne: That's great just great…

Flash's POV

I was having a sweet dream when I heard J'onn voice in my COM link: Flash we need you at the watchtower immediately!

Even a superhero needs his sleep. But I got up got dressed and headed to the watchtower to see what J'onn wants this time. It better be important!

I wait a second to decide if I should take John's ring with me or leave it here. I better take it with me! I don't know if I'll come back home today.

I put it in my left pocket and went to the conference room.

I got there and everyone was sleepy. I'm not sure about the Bat he looked like his normal self.

Flash: Morning ! What's the emergency J'onn?  
J'onn: A prison break !

Flash: And for that you woke me up!

Daphne: At least you are a member…

J'onn: Parasite ,

Daphne: Wait J'onn I have no idea what those name mean but I understand what you are saying. Some prizioners are fre and it's your job to get them. But you don't want John or Shayera interfiring right?

J'onn: Yes...

Daphne: So what's your plan?

Superman: You and Flash keep them buys while the rest of us get the prizoners.

Daphne: Great plan. One problem I am an open book for her. She will figure out that something is wrong when she sees my face. So I better go and get the prisoners with you guys!

Flash: I'll keep John busy… somehow!

J'onn: Who would you suggest we send?

Daphne: Ah… Diana?

Diana lifted her head and said

Diana: I'm an open book as well.

Daphne: Vixy!  
Flash: Who?  
Daphne: One of your heroes she has been talking about her when I came. Vix… something

Batman: Vixen!

Superman: That's John's ex.

Daphne: Then they will have something to talk about . I'm off to get this parasite back to jail.

Batman: I'm coming with you.

Daphne: I'll give you my word that he will still be breathing when he gets there!

Batman: I know how to find him.

Daphne: What are we waiting for then?

J'onn: I send the other heroes tasks so that leaves you and Diana to take care of Giganta.

Superman: We are on it!

Flash: That leaves you and me J'onn. Do you think the Vixen idea will work?

J'onn: Even if it would Vixen is on an assignment. . Flash you take care of Shayera.

Flash: Whaaat?

J'onn: I'm the one who assigns the jobs you have this one. Good luck!

Flash: That is so not fair! I am John's best friend! That should count for something

J'onn: Very well then you will listen to John practicing his vow!

Flash: Okay! NO!

But it was to late he was already gone. He is becoming more sly by the day. I guess I should go help John memorize his vow. I got to his room and I heard him practice " I… what was the next word? I can't remember. Okay let's try it again…"

The man is a lost cause. I open the door and I see him in front of a mirror still in his green lantern suit.

Flash: Hello big guy. Do you know your vow?  
John: I know the begging!

Flash: It's a start. Let's do it again.

John: I…

Flash: What's the next word?

John: Do.

Flash: The next 2 words?

John: What am I going to do? I don't even know my vow.

Flash: It will be okay! Let's try it again!

J'onn

I found Shayera in the cafeteria playing with her food and whit a dreamy expression on her face.

Shayera: Hell J'onn. Where is everybody else?

J'onn: It's a quite day so everyone is having a normal day.

Shayera: I miss John. I wonder how is he? And I hope he will know his vow in front of the alter.

J'onn: Do you know yours?  
Shayera: Of course! I know it by heart. Their tradition has always amaze me but some off their superstition are ridiculous. What's with no seeing the bride before the big day. That's silly!

J'onn: Or not walking under a ladder.

Shayera: And breaking a mirror means a lot of years of unhappiness. Like a mirror will do that. It's just a mirror! And I fell very happy about breaking it the other day!

Shayera's pager started buzzing

Shayera: Sorry J'onn I have to go and get my dress and then go to the hairdresser and the makeup. I want to look my best! I'll see you there.

J'onn: Okay.

That was to easy. Wait a second to easy that's not good

J'onn: In what city are you going?

Shayera: Midway ( Shayera's city I hope I spelled it right) of course!

Midway… there was something going on in Midway city I'm sure . Giganta! Oh no. I have to contact Diana to keep Shayera busy so she wont notice a thing. As soon as Shayera left I contacted Diana.

J'onn: Diana we have a problem.

Dina: A big problem that's still growing. I've never seen Giganta so big.

J'onn: Shayera is heading your way.

Diana : I know the place . I'll beat her there. I have to pick my dress from the same shop anyway. Superman can you handle this?

J'onn: I will come and give you a hand.

Superman: Thanks J'onn!

Diana's POV

I raced to the store and I got there before Shayera so I had time to change in to normal cloths and cover my bruises in the process.

I saw her silhouette in the horizon and tried to act as innocent as possible.

Diana: Hello Shayera! Are you here to get your dress as well?

Shayera: Yes!

I saw Superman fly in the next building. I need to get her in.

Diana: Let's go and see our dresses.

I spend the next half an hour trying to distract Shayera so she wouldn't notice that there is a fight going out there. I even let her tease me about Bruce. I wonder how is he doing? Oh snap out of it Diana he isn't even thinking about you but the dress I'll be wearing will make him regret that he didn't want a relationship!

Batman's POV

The parasite was putting up a fight but I was more surprised of Daphnes' powers and agility.

Daphne: This guy isn't so tuff!

Batman: Wait after he absorbs your energy.

Daphne: I wouldn't worry then either he can't handle it.

Whit a final punch the Parasite was out cold.

Daphne: You weren't off much help but I understand why.

I raised an eyebrow

Batman: What is that suppose to mean?  
Daphne: Nothing… just a certain princess. She is …

Batman: To good for me!

Daphne: How did you figured that out?

Batman: She is an immortal princess and I'm just a spoiled rich kid she deserves better.

Daphne: Don't you think that it's her choice? She obviously likes you. Loom at the time I have to pick up my dress I'll see you at the wedding. You will be there?  
Batman: Wouldn't miss it for the world.

Daphne's POV

I arrived at the mansion at 5 and 5 min, but those 5 min weren't essential or so I thought.

Shayera: Where were you?  
Daphne: I got my dress do you like it? By the way you look just like an angel!

And that was the truth the white dress made her glow in the room.

Shayera: Thank you! We should be going now John probably thinks I changed my mind. After you Diana!

I looked at Diana and I realized that Batman didn't stand a chance I resisting her tonight she was drop dead gorgeous in that navy blue dress.

She smiled and led the way I fallowed her and remembered to walk slowly.

The ceremony was held in the garden form Wayne manor and the place looked like a page form a fairy tell. Everything was perfect! At the end of this long walk stood John looking very handsome and by his side a red in the face Flash and a calm J'onn.

We finally got there and took our places on the other side.

The orchestra started singing the Bridal waltz and all the guest got up to take a better look at Shayera Hol. She was smiling with all her heart and she kept that smile the entire ceremony and when the prist got to the vow part she looked expectantly at John. He took a deep breath of air

John: I…

He forgot it? And then he continued

John: do remember the first day I saw, the fire that burned in to your eyes and I remember how much I hated when that fire disappeared and I'm glad it's back there burning whit such a passion I hope I'll keep that fire burning whit my love for you!

That was so sweet! I couldn't help not applaud whit the rest.

After 5 seconds we all looked at Shayera to hear her vow.

Shayera: For you there is no more rain for I am your shelter

For you there is no more pain for I am your comfort

For you there is no more cold for I am your warmth

From this moment forward thought we are two bodies we are one soul… one heart!

Wow she did work on it! We all applaud her great vow.

Priest: The rings please!

Flash: I have it here somewhere I'm sure of it!

Daphne: Here is the ring Shayera.

Flsh: Ha found it you can't escape from the mighty Flash!

They each put the ring on each others hand.

Priest: I now pronounce you husband and wife!

John's POV

We are married! This is the happiest moment of my life!

John: I guess I can call you wifi now!

Shayera: I guess you can .. husbi!

John: Did I tell you how beautiful you are!

Shayera: I don't think you did today! Let's go and start the dance!

John: Don't forget about the bouquet!

Shayera: Gather round I'm going to through the bouquet!

All the super heroines gathered around and Shayera turned around and through her bouquet.

John: Diana!

Diana looked just as surprised as the rest but Bruce was nowhere in sight. He probably had better things to do.

Music started singing in the background.

John: Could I have this dance!

Shayera: You may have this one dance!

John: One just one?

Shayra: I want to go on that honeymoon after that!

She smiled seductively

John: One is perfect then!

Diana's POV

Why did I catch this stupid bouquet it's not like I'm going to get married? No one wants to dance with me… men who needs them?

I looked around and I saw that Black Canary needs Green Arrow even Huntress needs the Question maybe I need a man as well ? It doesn't have to be Batman, even if it would be nice.

Batman: I believe we never finished that dance! Would you like to finish it now?  
I looked up and for sure that was Batman in a tuxedo whit his mask still on.

Diana: I'd like that!

Maybe the bouquet mambo jambo worked… a little!

He led me to the dance ring and took my hand and it felt like it belonged there and in his arms I felt… complete!

I looked around the dance floor so I wouldn't have to look in to his eyes and I saw Superman and Lois dancing near by, Shayera and John where taking pictures for their photo album but a certain unusual pair caught my eye: Flash and Daphne!

At last I found the strength to look in to his eyes. To bad the song ended! He let go of my hand and went to his chair but I had enough of the cat and mouse game I need to know where this is going. I did the most craziest thing I took his arm and turned him towards me and I … kissed him? At first he was to surprised to do a thing but after 2 seconds he returned the kiss.

We finally broke apart because we had no air left. WE were greeted by applause and someone said "it's about time you two!" it was Superman. I was a bit embarrassed but Batman smiled at me and I know that he has just changed his non dating rules!

Flash's POV

Flash: They finally toke the step!

Daphne: Good for them but I was never one for commitment no one could keep up whit me.

Flash: I'm not the fastest man alive for nothing.

Daphne: This is your way of saying …

Flash: Do you want to go to the races tomorrow ?  
Stupid Wally couldn't you say a drink ? I d I o t!

Daphne: Races? As in car races?

Flash: Yes!

I'm digging my own grave…

Daphne: I'll love to!

Flash: You would?  
Right then I hugged her and she was probably very surprised because she didn't shove me away but she didn't hug me back either. Until now!

Daphne: This is officially the longest hug I ever received!

She said that with a big smile.

Daphen: Let's go say good bye to the bride and groom I think they are living for their honeymoon.

Shayera's POV

We were ready to go and everyone gathered around to wish their best.

Superman: Have a great honeymoon and don't worry about the rest we will keep everything in order!

Diana: Have fun and don't you dare call us!

J'onn: I wish all the best and have a safe trip!

Flash: Happy honeymoon and marriage!

Daphne: Make sure you try surfing it's a great sport!

Shayera: Will do!

Batman: You should go or you'll miss your airplane!

John: His right! Enjoy the rest of the party guys!

J'onn

As their car drove in the sunset my COM link was on. " We have a problem!"

I guess the party is over. It was fun while it lasted.

J'onn: We have a justice league problem I'll fill you in on the way…

I was surprised to see that they changed in a few seconds and the party guest were superheroes ready for action.

Daphne: I'm sorry about the cake!

J'onn: No time for that we are needed!

The end!

AN: I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Thanks for your support!


End file.
